Sparkles and Sweat
by dontcryMasha
Summary: AU. Dean and Cas have a perfect relationship; they're in love, the bedroom life is great, they're got their own little safe house tucked away underground and oh, they're majorly successful crooks, wanted all across the US. M for basically everything. Top!Dean/bottom!Cas.
1. Midnight Train

_Two old shoes walked down the aisle between many musty, crowded rows of seats. People sneezed and coughed incessantly, chatting amongst themselves and shifting uncomfortably as the train trudged on its path. The shoes finally saw an empty seat up ahead. They approached cautiously and turned to the person who sat against the window._

"_Is this space taken?"_

"_Huh?" It was a young boy who had his face plastered to the train's window. He glanced over his shoulder just briefly and said, "Nah. You can sit."_

"_Thank you."_

_Now a place to rest was established and it seemed less scary. The boy returned his face to the window and continued to watch the world rattle by._

"_Um," the new travel companion said. "Are you with anyone?"_

"_Do you think I'd let you sit here if I was?" the boy asked in a sassy tone. He looked back at the no longer empty seat and glared. "I guess you don't either, huh?"_

"_No. I am alone."_

_Somehow, the only two unattended minors on the entire train managed to find each other. _

"_You look funny," the boy at the window said._

"_Sorry," the other responded. He wasn't sure what to say. But then the window boy turned back to him and got real close to his face, leering meanly with his sharp green eyes._

"_You aren't a kraut, are you?" he asked._

"_What is a kraut?" _

"_Bad people. Dad always says to watch out for 'them krauts.'"_

"_I don't believe I'm a kraut."_

"_Are you a ching-chong?"_

"_What is a ching-chong?"_

"_More bad people. Bad people from the China and the Vee-yet-name. Dad says they're the worst." _

_Window boy wrinkled up the skin around his eyes and glared at his passenger's hands. There was a crumpled piece of paper there with some writing he had never seen before._

"_You _are _a ching-chong!" he shouted. "What the heck is that?"_

"_It's Russian."_

"_You're speak Russian stuff?"_

"_Yes."_

_Green eyes sat back in his seat but kept his sight fixed on the other boy. He stared suspiciously. "You're a Commie," he said._

"_No. I know that word and I am not a Commie. My parents risked everything to come here."_

"_Yeah, right."_

"_You're already judging me? I have known you for less than ten minutes."_

_Hostile boy cooled off a bit and folded his arms. He looked out the window again. "Alright," he said. "So what's your name, Commie?"_

"_It's not Commie. It's Castiel."_

"_Castiel? What sort of stupid name is that?"_

"_Mama named me after an angel. She said angels were always watching her so she called me after one to make sure they always watch me."_

"_I've never heard of an angel named Castiel. Or an angel named anything. Your mama is full of shit."_

"_That is very rude," Castiel said with a sigh. "May I ask your name?"_

"_Dean. It's nice and normal."_

"_Nice to meet you, Dean."_

"_Yeah shut up." Dean rolled his eyes and pressed his nose to the window glass. _

"_How old are you, Dean?"_

"_Thirteen."_

"_Oh. You're an entire year older than me."_

"_You're twelve? Dude you talk real good for twelve."_

"_I speak the best English in school," Castiel boasted, but then his face fell solemn. The train rattled heavily as it changed tracks. "Well, I _did_. School is over now."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm leaving. That is why I'm on this train."_

"_Where're you going?"_

"_I'm not sure."_

"_Wait, you're just on a train? Randomly? Going nowhere?" _

"_That is correct."_

"_Man, your mama really is full of shit. She put you up to his?"_

"_Yes."_

_Dean looked over at Castiel again. This time he tried to smile but it did little good. "Where's your mama anyways?"_

"_I don't know," Castiel said sadly._

"_What happened?"_

"_She, well," Castiel's eyes fell to his hands and he smoothed out the letter a little. "She wrote to me, '__Кастиэль__,__это__все наши де...'__"_

"_Hey man, I don't speak Russian," Dean interrupted rather rudely._

"_I'm sorry," Castiel apologized immediately. He read the letter to himself then softly continued, "She gives me all of our money and says to take a train as far away as possible. It doesn't matter where."_

"_Weird," was all Dean could answer._

"_Weird? Dean, you are very rude."_

"_Life on the road, man. Life on the road."_

"_That is no excuse," Castiel rebutted. "I have been homeless my entire life. They said when we came to America it would be different but it is not."_

_Dean pondered over what Castiel said. They both sat silently, save for the chatter of people around them, until finally the green eyed boy broke the silence with, "I've been homeless, too. My dad's in jail now so I can't pal around with him anymore. We used to live in his car."_

"_I'm sorry," said Castiel._

"_It's okay. I got a plan. I always got a plan. Dad always had a plan now I got a plan."_

"_You have a plan, I understand this. What is your plan?"_

_Dean grinned ear to ear and brandished a set of keys from his way-oversized jacket. He waved them in front of Castiel's face joyfully. "See these?" he said._

"_Yes, I see them."_

"_They're keys to a secret hideout my Uncle Bobby built. I'm gonna go live there and be just like dad."_

"_Interesting."_

"_Yeah that's why it's cool to have a plan, Cas."_

"_Cas?"_

"_I'm gonna call you Cas. It's easier than that stupid angel name."_

"_Okay."_

_Dean tucked back against the window and watched a forest pass them. The train wobbled and rattled around, creaking and crackling the whole way. A heavy woman in front of them sneezed three times in a row and a baby started to cry somewhere near the back. Cas just sat there and stared at his hands._

"_Hey Cas?" Dean asked. He peeked over at the other boy quickly, then withdrew._

"_Yes, Dean?"_

"_You have pretty eyes," Dean said very fast._

"_Thank you," Cas answered._

"_They're really…blue."_

"_Yes, they are. You have very pretty веснушки_."

"_What's that?"_

"_I don't know what you say. They're, they're here." Cas leaned over to Dean and lightly touched his thin finger to his cheek. _

"_Freckles?" Dean asked._

"_I suppose. These dots on your face."_

"_Yeah, that's freckles."_

"_I like your freckles."_

* * *

"Hey…_hey_…Cas. Cas! Earth to Cas! Where are you, man?"

A faraway place fades into darkness and then opens up to a bright, white bathroom ceiling. A great _slosh _of water splashes around and Cas focuses his eyes.

"Yo, Cas. Come back here. What's up?"

Cas looks down from the ceiling and catches Dean, who is sitting at the end of the tub near the taps, reaching out and poking him square in the chest.

"Dean," Cas says, looking at the finger. "Can you stop that, please?"

"I'll stop when you stop daydreaming," Dean taunts, poking again. Cas sighs loudly.

"I'm not daydreaming," Cas insists. "I'm just thinking very heavily."

"Well stop it. Look, we had a fantastic haul today."

Dean finally lets off of Cas' chest and returns to his space in the tub. The bathwater splashes around between both of them as he moves and takes up the beer had tucked in the corner. With a big swig, he smiles triumphantly.

"It was close, though," Cas says.

"No it wasn't. How?"

"You left barely in time. Less than a minute longer and you would have been caught."

"Yeah but I didn't and that's what matters," Dean says. He grins more and sets down his beer. "C'mon, Cas. Don't be such a sour puss. Or is it…ahh, you're just pissed because we ditched the jewelry store idea?"

"No," Cas says quickly, steering his eyes far from Dean.

"That's it. I can tell. You're pissed."

"I am not," Cas insists.

"Babe, please. Think I don't know you better than this?"

Cas glares at Dean. "I am _slightly unnerved."_

"Thought so. I'll make it up to you; next time we _do _hit one up, we'll make sure they sell body jewelry so we can get you a new belly ring. How's that?"

"I don't need a new belly ring," Cas snaps.

"Yeah you do," Dean teases. He shifts forward to his knees and leans in real close to Cas, who still avoids Dean's eyes. "You like anything sparkly and new, and you've had those boring little metal balls forever."

Cas looks up and blinks his eyes several times. "That is true," he says softly.

"Stop being such a diva," Dean says. He chuckles as his hands come to Cas' shoulders, touching the moist, bare skin tenderly, and then Dean moves into the crook of his neck and kisses him a few times.

"Dean," Cas moans, closing his eyes. "N-not now."

"You love it," Dean says.

"Yes of course I do, but I'm a little distracted."

"By what?"

"Things."

"_Things?_"

"Yes, things. Things and things."

"You're so fucking cryptic, man," Dean sneers and runs his tongue across his partner's neck a few times, sending shivers down his spine.

"Dean, please. Is it possible for you to keep your dick out of me for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, I keep it out plenty. It's not in you when we're working."

"Right. _Working_."

"Oh no," Dean groans. He sits back from Cas and stares at him very seriously. "You aren't having one of those bitchface assbutt sentimental 'why am I doing this' moments, are you? Please tell me you aren't."

"No," Cas says rather confidently. "I'm just concerned about your sloppiness today."

"It won't happen again, okay? I promise."

"Please do."

"I do, babe. I do." Dean kisses Cas on the cheek briefly and then stands up to step out of the tub. Cas stays in, bringing his knees to his chest. "What now?"

"You know how I feel about those words," Cas mutters.

"Which?"

"'I do,' Dean."

"Sorry."

Cas makes a pouty face as Dean towels off.

"I don't understand why it's so difficult," says Cas.

"We're gonna have this argument again?" Dean groans. He wraps the towel around his waist and goes to the vanity mirror, where he scoops up a thin comb and runs it through his hair.

"Yes," Cas says sadly. He puts his chin on his knees and stares up at Dean, still pouting.

"Getting married makes us documentable," Dean grumbles. "We can't be documentable. You're the smart one in all this, you should be able to understand that! Logistics and shit, babe."

"Mmm," Cas moans in resentment.

Dean turns his back to the mirror and sits up on the sink counter, looking down at Cas. He lights up a cigarette and blows smoke into the room.

"Not even a ring," Cas sighs.

"Rings make us identifiable," Dean says. He puffs heavily on his cigarette and grunts several times. "How can you go from bitching about me almost blowing our cover to fussing over stupid shit that could _really _get us revealed? You know, I sorta like how we've been able to remain completely anonymous in our robberies this entire time. That's almost two decades, Cas. Two decades of slipping under the radar. You ever see the news reports following our jobs? There's never even been a witness sketch or whatever the fuck they call it."

"I know," says Cas. He sighs again. "And you are correct. We have had some of the best luck in criminal history I have ever known. It just, occasionally, feels like you don't really love me."

"That's ridiculous," Dean retorts immediately. With his cigarette stuck in the corner of his mouth, he hops off the sink and motions for Cas to come out. "I love you plenty. Now come here."

Reluctantly, Cas heaves a heavy sigh and steps from the tub, splattering hot water all over the rim and mat. Dean takes another towel and starts patting him down with it.

"I can dry myself," Cas says.

"Nah, I can do it. No hassle at all."

"Dean…"

He wraps the towel around Cas' waist and smiles. "Not so hard, huh?"

Cas shakes his head and can't help but smile. "Oh, Dean," he says. "What would I do without you?"

"Well you wouldn't be any more fickle, that's for sure. 'Cause that's not possible."

"Please don't push your luck," Cas snips, pointing at Dean. He giggles slightly and heads out of the bathroom, not before getting smacked on the butt. He moans a little and they both leave and go into the bedroom. Dean runs ahead and leaps onto the bed.

"Be cool," he coos.

"I am being cool," says Cas. He softly steps over to his side of the bed, drops his towel and gets under the covers. "For the most part I _am _satisfied with our job today."

"Good," Dean hums. He tosses his towel across the room and climbs beneath the sheets as well, immediately pulling Cas into his arms. The dark hair man doesn't hesitate one bit and goes right up against Dean's chest.

"And I already have an idea for the next job," adds Cas. His fingers trace light circles across Dean's pecks.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"We finally hit up Columbus."

Dean frowns. "You know how I feel about those giant cities."

"Pittsburgh isn't giant?"

"It's different."

"Possibly, but we have _exhausted _it. I understand you want to avoid Philadelphia but please, please consider Columbus. I have mapped out a few locations we can attempt. A place to stay. The usual."

With a big long sigh, Dean hugs Cas a big tighter and nods. "Okay," he agrees weakly. "We'll do what the princess wants."

"Don't call me that."

"But you hating it makes it more fun."

"Mmmh," Cas hums annoyed. "You are a pain in the ass."

"Only for a few seconds, babe."

A disgruntled moan and Cas simply ends the entire discussion with, "Good night, Dean."


	2. Puppy and Princess

Cas wakes up before Dean, as it usually goes. He's still with his face on Dean's chest, rising and falling with his partner's breathing. Cas gently slides his tongue out and makes contact on Dean's flesh. Slowly he crawls lower and lower, keeping his tongue pressed to the skin so it makes a long, slick line from Dean's chest and all the way to his pelvis. He licks across the taught, firm abdominal muscles but stops when he reaches the hip. Dean stirs. He groans, twists his neck and lets a loud yawn bellow out of his mouth.

"Morning, Cas," he mumbles. Looking down it appears his sleepiness fades instantly when his eyes open wide. "Finally decided to come around, huh?"

"Yes," Cas answers very simply, nuzzling his nose against Dean's progressively firming dick with a straight face. "I always come around. You come inside."

Dean chortles. "Dunno how you say that shit without laughing, man."

Cas makes a cute face and shrugs. "My emotional reactions are easier to control."

"Mm, sure," Dean says. "That's all great and stuff, but if you haven't noticed there is a giant boner prodding you in the cheek." He wiggles his hips just enough to _blap _Cas in the face with his dick.

"I am aware," states Cas. He takes the cock with one hand and squeezes the base lightly. "And it is quite giant."

His eye close and he makes a few long, soft licks along the shaft. Dean sighs with each tonguing and drifts further back into the pillow. "Now this is a way to wake up," he groans.

Cas smiles a little as he brings the dick to his lips. They separate and suck the head inside, immediately causing Dean to arch his back and curl his toes, crying out "C-Cas!" But he just smiles around the cock and keeps sucking, teasing with his tongue. Slowly does the shaft disappear inside his mouth as he bobs his head back and forth, making slobbery sucking noises.

"Oh fuck, Cas," Dean moans hotly, now bringing one of his hands to the back of Cas' head, where his hair runs through his fingers like dark, lush rows of wheat. His other hand reaches up to the pillow and clutches it into a fist. "Suck it, c'mon, suck it," he whimpers with his eyes lightly shut.

Of course Cas complies and continues to suck. He manages to get the entirety of Dean's member inside his mouth and once there, he pulls it hard with his throat while his tongue keeps batting at it. Then Dean applies more and more pressure from his hand, also bringing his hips up to meet the motions together. They grind with a very smooth fluidity, thrusting and pushing with perfect unison. Cas closes his eyes as he focuses on his work

"Okay, okay, okay!" Dean yells out when his climax approaches. Cas knows to suck harder so he does. His movements grow much faster as Dean begins to pant very loud, his face turning red with the crescendo of his entire nervous system. "FAAAAA-AAAA-AAAAACK!" he screams. Both hands come to Cas' head at this moment and he delivers one final thrust, shooting a heavy load of cream into his partner's mouth. Cas stares up at Dean this entire time but it does little good, since Dean's eyes are still closed.

He whimpers as the sensation drops and his dick falls flaccid, lazily sliding out from Cas' lips. One last loud sigh and Dean's body goes completely limp. Cas swallows once and pops up to the height of the pillows. He hugs Dean and smiles. Dean weakly pats him on the back.

"Good," he huffs. "Real good."

"That was my intention," says Cas. He snuggles into the nape of Dean's neck, still smiling. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Ever seen me not?"

"Sometimes, when you are heavily intoxicated."

"Eh. What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing, I suppose."

"That was hypothetical."

"My apologies."

"It's okay." Dean pats his partner a few more times but then he moves out from his grasp and sits up in bed. He legs fall over the side and he cracks his back. "We got a lot of work to do today."

"Mmm, is there any possibility of sleeping later?"

"We gotta hit the road, Cas."

"Three more minutes of snuggling, perhaps?"

Dean looks back at Cas and sighs. "You wanna make it to Columbus or not?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then you gotta hit the books and make a plan," Dean says. He takes a pack of cigarettes from his nightstand and lights one up. The flame of the lighter burns brightly in the dark room. "You want one, babe?" Cas shakes his head. "Okay. Well anyways, do you wanna do this in one day or try to do a serial thing?"

"I would like to try several places," Cas explains. The side of his face starts to disappear in the pillows. "If we watch ourselves diligently, I see no reason as to not stay at least an overnight."

"Okay," is Dean's agreement as he stands up and stretches a few times. "But you're putting all the shit together."

"Of course."

Dean bumbles around in the dark until he reaches the bathroom, where he flips on the light and goes inside to get dressed. Cas is still sitting in bed and he takes a pillow in his arms. "But this time we will wear wigs!" He calls out.

"No we won't!" Dean yells back.

"Yes, Dean!"

"Knock yourself out but there's no way I'm doing that again!"

"Socializing in a city we're robbing needs to include some form of disguise, puppy! You created that rule."

"I've got hats," Dean says. The faucet runs and a little splashing can be heard.

"That is your plan? A hat?"

"Fake moustache."

"Fair enough."

Cas rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling where just a hazy curtain of light is pouring in from the bathroom. He exhales to himself then reluctantly gets up and goes to where Dean is. He's standing over the sink and applying a thin line of hair to his upper lip with adhesive.

"What'cha think?" He asks.

Cas stands in the threshold with his arms folded. "You look like an adult film star," he says plainly.

Dean grins. "Yeah but do I fuck you like one?"

"I wouldn't know," Cas says with a little bit of eye rolling.

"Yeah well, what do _you _know," Dean teases. He props his cigarette in the corner of his mouth and makes a few poses into the mirror, getting a feel for the hair.

"It looks very silly," says Cas.

"But does it look real?"

"It is not obviously fake, no."

"Okay," Dean says. "I mean I'd just grow one myself but I don't have time."

"That makes sense."

Dean catches Cas' eyes in the mirror. "You just gonna stand there and stare at me or what?"

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Cas asks, shifting on his heels.

"It's a little creepy."

"How is it creepy?"

"I dunno. You can touch me or something. Not just stare like a peeping Tom or a jealous wife."

Cas presses his eyes shut as a stiff huff of air blows from his nostrils.

"What now?" Dean asks grumpily. He snuffs the cigarette butt into an ashtray and leaves the bathroom, passing Cas.

"You know how I feel about that word," Cas hums.

"What word?"

"You know."

Dean walks to his dresser and takes out a pair of boxers. "What? I can't read your damned mind."

Bitterly, Cas leans against the threshold and stares at the floor. "That _W _word."

"Wife?"

Cas doesn't answer.

"Babe, you gotta relax. This is the second time in less than like, ten hours that you've bitched about this. What's going on?"

"I expressed this to you last night. I am feeling unloved."

An undershirt comes down over Dean's chest then he walks up to Cas again. He forces a hug on him and holds his body close. Cas grips back gently.

"Now," Dean begins. "What do I gotta do to show you I love you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Think about it, okay? I'll do it."

"Okay," Cas answers. He gazes up at Dean with a sad face, blue eyes twinkling in the bathroom light. "I will let you know," he says.

"That's my good little princess," Dean chuckles, releasing his partner from the hug and tapping him on the nose.

"Don't call me that," Cas sighs.

"But you are," Dean argues playfully. "You're my little sassy-Cassy smarty pants princess."

Cas turns bright red and looks away. "D-don't say that," he mumbles, but Dean just chuckles and kisses Cas on the lips quickly. "I don't like how the moustache feels."

"Sorry," Dean sneers. "But you know, socializing in the city we're robbing and all."

"Right," Cas agrees stiffly. "I'm getting dressed."

"Mm sure," say Dean, sulking. He walks away from Cas and leaves the bedroom, heading towards the dining room. There, he makes a move to the liquor cabinet and pours himself the first drink of the day.

The dining room is a nice place because there are actually skylights. They're a series of narrow windows in the ceiling that poke out of the ground. It's risky but they've been there the whole time and never caused a problem. It's mostly nice to have light that isn't generated electrically.

A little while and two drinks later, Dean decides to go back to the bedroom and check on Cas, since he's been taking some time to get dressed. He steps inside the room and calls out, "Hey babe? You okay?"

"Yes of course," Cas answers immediately from within the bathroom. "I am just trying to get ready."

"Why's it taking so long?" Dean asks. He stands in the bedroom with a drink in his hand.

"This is normal," Cas says.

Dean walks around to the bathroom door and looks inside. Cas is leaning over the sink with a shaggy brown wig on his head. He adjusts it meticulously.

"It's stupid but you're actually kinda cute," says Dean.

"Thank you," Cas replies with a little smile. "I'm not very concerned with that, but I appreciate it."

Using a hairbrush, Cas gently curls up the ends of the wig. He gently sets the brush down and uses both hands to smooth the hair back. Dean comes into the bathroom and puts his arms around Cas from behind. He nuzzles his nose into the fake hair and inhales.

"Smells like you, at least," Dean remarks.

"I suppose," says Cas. He opens up the cabinet above the sink and takes one of many eye contact cases, flips one open and puts dark ones in.

"Brown eyes?" Dean asks.

"We can be honest here," Cas says. "The color of my eyes is very memorable."

"Memorably sexy," Dean adds. Cas looks at him in the mirror and frowns. "What?"

"Enough, Dean."

"Sure," Dean chuckles. He puts a little kiss on Cas' cheek then lets go of him. "Hurry up. Haven't even figured out our shits and stuff."

"Of course," says Cas. He blinks his eyes a few times then immediately turns around and heads down the hallway for his planning room. Dean follows slowly, hands in his pockets.

Inside the room, Cas takes out a map and a couple pamphlets with tourist info for Columbus. He starts to take notes on where they can go.

"What'cha think?" Dean asks.

"Well," Cas says, taking a newspaper out and looking it over. "There is little crime in this area. It would safe to assume that they have relatively low security at the jewelry dealers. I have in fact had my eyes set on this one place…"

"Alright, cool, cool."

"If we can set a modest diversion upon closing, I believe I could get in through a passage in the air ducts."

"Air ducts? That's rich," says Dean, smiling. "This sounds like a bad comedy."

"Bad comedy? Why would you say that?"

"'Cause that's what it sounds like. You're gonna sneak through an air duct to get into the jewelry store?"

"Well I never specified _I _would do it," sasses Cas. He continues to jot notes down on a pad of paper with a tiny smirk on his face, leaning over a drawing table.

"Pitting me for the dangerous stuff?" Dean asks. He puts his hands on his hips and eyes Cas' back.

"You are my risk-taker," says Cas. "I will divert the attention of security."

"Sounds like the usual deal," Dean nods in agreement. "But that wig, man. I dunno about that."

Cas looks over his shoulder and smiles naughtily at his partner. "It's part of the job, puppy." He wiggles his ass teasingly and Dean licks his lips.

"Don't, babe. We gotta focus and head outta here." He adjusts his pants.

"Alright," Cas says. He looks back at his paperwork.

"You can uh," Dean adds with a stiff swallow. "You can keep shakin' that ass."

"_We gotta focus and head outta here_," Cas mocks, faking Dean's voice, followed by a laugh.

"Uh huh, uh huh, I see how it's gonna be."

"Hm?"

"I'll get back at you for this."

"For what?"

"Never mind," Dean laughs. "You can forget but I won't."

"I'm confused," says Cas.

"Totally fine, princess."

"Dean, don't call me—"

"You love it."

Cas doesn't answer. He shuffles some papers around on his desk and starts putting things into a messy leather briefcase. Dean watches, shaking his head with a smirk.

Once everything is packed, Cas stands up straight and turns to face Dean. "Are you ready?" he asks.

"I've been ready," says Dean. "Let's roll."


	3. Easy Job

"_So, Pittsburgh? This is where you will be?" asked Cas._

"_You listening to anything I'm saying?" Dean snapped in return._

"_My apologize."_

_Dean cleared his little throat and looked out the window once more. "Apolo_gies_," he said._

"_What?" _

"_You said 'my apologize.' It's apologies."_

"_Oh. Thank you, Dean."_

"_Yeah, whatever. Don't get used to it."_

_Cas shifted uncomfortably in his oversized seat. "Dean? You seem very…hostile. Is that the word?"_

"_I guess," Dean muttered._

"_I think I should find a new seat," Cas said. He began to get up, but Dean reached out and grabbed his thin arm._

"_No," Dean said. "You can stay here."_

_Cas stopped and immediately sat back down. His back was straight and his lips curved into a smile. "Thank you, Dean."_

* * *

"On the road again," Dean sings, happily thumping his palm on the steering wheel of his Impala. "Just can't wait to get on the road again."

"I'm glad you're happy," says Cas. He has his hands folded neatly in his lap as they drive down the highway. It's only a two hour drive to Columbus, so things could be worse.

"Wish you'd cheer up," Dean sighs. He occasionally peers over at his partner, every time to see him just looking out of the window. "Cas…"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing," says Cas.

"That ain't nothing, Cas. I read you better than that. What's the problem? You've been weird lately."

"It's just," Cas talks stiffly. He thins his lips and readjusts himself in his seat. Dean waits. "I'm just apprehensive. I'm not sure why."

"Anyway I can help?"

"Oh, Dean," Cas sighs. He looks over at Dean and smiles very sadly. "You have done so much for me. How can I possibly ask for more?"

"Ahh you're too flattering," Dean huffs. He does his best to dismiss it all and keeps his focus on the road.

They drive and drive until the city approaches. Although the jeweler's they plan to rob is far downtown, they pick out a hotel closer to the suburbs. It's a pretty classy joint since they can use the money from the last job to cover it, and Cas thinks staying in a crappy place is more suspicious. They leave Dean's car in a nearby parking lot then walk a few blocks to a rental car place.

Dean uses a fake ID and cash to get an inconspicuous tan sedan. Cas stands beside him, hiding beneath the silly wig and staying quiet the entire time.

"Alright, here you go sir," the clerk behind the counter says, handing Dean the keys.

"Thanks," Dean says as he takes them. "We'll drop it off later this evening."

"Thank you. Have a nice day, Mr. Hoelscher."

"Right, right. C'mon…_Blake_." Dean looks at Cas and tips his chin for them to leave. Once outside and heading towards the rental car, Cas giggles a bit and smiles at Dean.

"John and Blake has a pleasant ring to it, don't you think?"

"I guess," Dean says. They get into the rental car together and head off in search of the hotel.

"Is there any chance we could have a nice dinner?" Cas asks. "In a nice restaurant. We have the funds for it."

"I dunno babe, that's a lot of interaction with locals."

Cas sighs. "Puppy? Please? I grow so weary of take-out."

"We'll see, okay? We'll see."

"Mmm…"

The rental car heads down the highway and turns off into the entrance of a hotel. They park in the back and head inside.

"Room for the night," Dean says to the person at the counter. "Two singles."

Cas makes a small noise of protest but holds his emotions back. Dean exchanges money for the plastic key cards and they're off to their room for the next few hours.

Dean opens up the door and lets Cas go ahead of him. Blue eyes steps inside and drops his briefcase near the bathroom. He looks upset.

"What? What now?" Dean asks gruffly.

"Two singles?" Cas asks, an angry expression growing on his face. Dean walks by him and goes to the beds.

"Babe, I'm sorry. They can't think we're a couple. That's suspicious as shit."

"Oh, you're right," Cas sighs, slumping his shoulders. "But perhaps we can have that nice dinner?"

"Damn, are you ever satisfied?" Dean grumps. This remark doesn't go over well with Cas and he stomps over to Dean with his arms folded.

"I am _easily _satisfied!" he snaps aggressively. "I am doing so much for you and I just want to have a nice dinner!"

"Calm your tits," Deans says. He tries his best to diffuse any argument that is brewing. "We'll get dinner in the restaurant here."

A smile comes back to Cas' face at last. It sparkles. He sparkles. "Thank you, puppy," he says.

Dean hugs his partner and holds him close. Cas clings to Dean's back and sighs with happiness, then Dean touches the wig-clad head and says, "And after dinner I can fuck you."

"Do we have time for that?" Cas asks.

"Uhhh, when's the target place close?"

"7."

"Yeah sure, we've got time for a quickie. But that wig is coming off."

"I'm not taking it off until we leave the hotel. I won't be seen inside this building without it."

Dean groans. "Okay, okay. How about we fuck after the job?"

"Oh, Dean. We have to leave immediately. Perhaps there just isn't time for sex?"

"Eh," Dean stutters. "We'll make time."

Cas lets go of his lover and stares at him. "Please don't grow sloppy on this job because you are daydreaming about my ass."

"I won't, I won't! Damn it, Cas. Stop worrying about me slipping up. Last time was a freak accident, okay?"

"Well…okay."

* * *

Dinner goes as Dean has promised. Still playing as John and Blake, they head down to the hotel's restaurant and grab a table in the back. They are both very nervous of course, as is normal for every pre-job meal. Two decades of this and their stomachs still turn before they set to work. It's nice to have real food in a real restaurant, though.

Cas smiles at Dean over a sautéed chicken breast. Brown eyed, long haired and dressed in a nice suit, he eats delicately and pretends their life is somewhat normal. What is normal, though? Cas never really knew what that felt like.

"Is it good?" he asks.

"Yeah, not bad," Dean answers, chewing a big bite of steak in the side of his mouth. "This was a good idea."

"Mhmm, that is why I suggested it."

"I should listen to you more. I mean, you are the brains of the operation, right?"

Cas smiles bashfully and keeps eating. "I am still worried about tonight."

"It's fine, it's fine. It's all gonna be fine. Try to focus on your dinner and we'll be heading out soon."

"Right," says Cas.

They focus on their dinner and head out soon. Dean leaves a fat tip and they're on their way. This is when the true nervousness starts.

Now every move is critical. They review the plans that Cas hashed out in his notes and prepare for the next step. First, everything at all related to the plan is stashed in the briefcase, leaving the hotel room with nothing but their clothes. Still incognito, Dean and Cas leave the building a little before 7 and drive downtown in the rental car. It's not until they are in a parking lot behind the jewelry store that they can calm down for a bit and swiftly suit up for the burglary.

"I will set off the device in the parking lot," Cas says, holding a small contraption in his hands. It's a noise maker and creates smoke which should be enough to grab the attention of the people closing up the jewelry store. "And while I do this, you will take entry through the backdoor and find the air ducts as I have shown you on the blueprints."

"Goin' in through the back door, I can do that," Dean agrees with a pervy smile. "And you think it's just gonna be open?"

"I know it will. Follow me."

The wig comes off and is replaced with a large-brimmed hat. He puts on a trench coat and pulls the collar up around his face. Dean pulls a ski mask down over his entire face and swaps his suit jacket for a black hoodie. They carefully shift through a row of bushes dividing the two parking lots and peer at the back of the building. The jewelry store is right in front of them.

"There are two people on staff currently," Cas explains in a low whisper. "A security guard keeping watch out front and the closing clerk in the back. The one in the back will be using that door. Right there. The one you will go into. Upon hearing the device I expect them to come out first. That is when you go. I will then pursue the guard in front. You can rely on me to get the store empty."

"Great, alright. We ready, then?"

"Yes. I will arm the device now."

"Kiss for luck?" Dean asks.

"Always." Cas smiles and leans in for a quick smooch. "Good luck, puppy," he whispers.

"Good luck, princess."

Cas leaves the bushes and pulls a small tab on the contraption in his hands. It starts to tick and he tosses it across the pavement, underneath the only car back there which hopefully belongs to the clerk.. Immediately after throwing it, he darts to another side of the lot, still in the bushes, but closer to the front of the store now.

There's a great _crackle, hiss _and finally a **BOOM **released from the device and smoke quickly pours out from it. It continues to crackle and hiss, and shortly thereafter the backdoor opens and a thin, older man comes out. He peers curiously and as soon as he sees and hears the device beneath his car he begins to shout. He runs out and crouches to look underneath it. Dean sees Cas' hand just barely poke out of the far side of the bushes, signaling for him to go.

The clerk is covered in smoke and going ballistic which gives Dean an easy cover to sneak in. He slides gloves over his hands and tiptoes quickly around the area and to the backdoor. It opens without hesitation and he is inside.

It would be possible to cut through the backdoor and head straight to the front, but chances are the security guard is still there, so Dean turns to his left and ascends a ladder there, tucked in the back. That leads to a bunch of lighting and a panel which is of course a way into the air ducts. Without hesitation, he pulls out the latch from the panel and slides himself into the narrow passage. It's freezing in there as he uses his arms to crawl through the ducts. He's afraid that his heavy body moving through the metal tunnel is causing too much noise so he has no choice but to travel very slowly.

When Dean makes it to another panel, this one is lined with rows of thin slits to let the air escape, he puts his face against it and looks through. It's the front of the store and it appears that Cas has somehow been successful in getting the security guard away from there. Since he's in the clear, Dean pushes out that panel and jumps down into the store. Cas told him there would be a basic alarm system and Dean is at least smart enough to know how to shut them off. It's just a box on the wall and he pops it off and cuts a few wires to disable it, thus giving him the freedom to move about and open the cases.

Cas really wasn't kidding when he said they'd have little security; no cameras and no locks on the jewelry cases. Dean feels like a kid in a candy shop, sliding open the cabinets and tossing every last bit of glint and shimmer into his swag back.

It doesn't take very long at all and Dean is out of there. He slides back into the air duct and takes it to the back door. The coast is still clear so he just goes out the door and returns to the bushes. The clerk's car is still there but where did he go?

Dean waits there for a few minutes when suddenly Cas is right next to him.

"Was it successful?" Cas asks. Dean jumps just a bit.

"Yeah, fine. Where are they?"

"Preoccupied but only for so long. We must leave immediately."

"Right."

All of the clothes they wore go into a paper bag and they get back into the disguises from before. Cas tucks into his wig and they settle into those suits once more. The loot is placed inside a backpack, and Cas stuffs all documents relevant to the job inside the paper bag as well.

As they head back to the rental car store, they see several police cars with sirens on rushing in the direction they came from.

"There ya go," Dean says with a shit eating grin. "Perfect timing."

"I suppose it is," Cas agrees.

They pull into the lot and drop the keys to the rental car in the night box, then take their paper bag down a few blocks to where the Impala is still parked.

"There she is," Dean says. He goes to the wheel well and pops off a little lockbox, where he punches in a code and takes out the car keys. Then he opens the trunk. "Cas, do your stuff."

"Of course," Cas agrees. He reaches inside the trunk and pulls out a bottle of lighter fluid, which he dumps over the paper bag and immediately sets on fire. With a sweet smile, Cas turns to Dean and says. "Done."

"Let's haul ass," Dean announces and they jump into the car. It starts up with a roar and they are on their way.

* * *

A little over two hours later, Dean pulls into the parking garage of an apartment building. They lock up the Impala and walk off into the forest behind the complex. That is where their hideout is. Between many trees there is the foundation of what used to be a house, now just a hollowed out basement in the ground like a crater. A tree has fallen across it and behind the tree is a door. Now that door takes a key code and it opens up into a long hallway. At the end of the hall is a door that needs two keys and no codes. Within that door is their hideout. It's been leeching utilizes off of the apartment complex for years, unnoticed by anybody.

"Let's see what we got," Dean says, coming inside their "home" with the bag of goodies happily swinging in his hands. He disarms their makeshift security system (the second row of tiles in front of the door which, if not switched off by the panel on the wall upon entering, will trigger a series of knockout gasses) and goes back to the bedroom. "Drinks, Cas."

"Of course," Cas says with a nod. He branches off to their liquor cabinet and makes Dean a cocktail. He pours himself a glass of wine and takes them both into the bedroom to meet with Dean.

The contents of their raid are spread all over the floor and Dean sits before it like a child with his Halloween haul. Well, a child smoking a cigarette who acquired the candy illegally and plans to profit off it. The overhead light is shining brightly on the jewelry, making it all shine beautifully.

"I like this," says Cas. He plops on the floor across from his lover and hands him his cocktail.

"Thanks, babe," Dean acknowledges and takes the drink. He taps his cigarette into an ashtray that he brought to the floor with him then takes a sip of the cocktail. "Not bad."

"Thank you, Dean."

"I'm just happy to see that wig off ya," Dean says with a grin.

"And I am happy to see the moustache gone."

"Aww, you didn't like my stache?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay, it's okay," Dean says with a chuckle. He props his smoke in the side of his mouth and starts to touch over a few pieces of jewelry. "Wanna keep some of it?"

"Why?"

"It might look pretty on you."

"I'm not a big fan of this sort of style, you know."

"How about this?" Dean asks, holding out a piece in his hand. Cas takes it and looks it over carefully. It's a diamond tennis bracelet.

"When would I wear this?"

"Around the house I guess?"

"It's a bit silly, isn't it?"

"Oh, and a wedding ring isn't? Come on, Cas. You're the one bitching about this sorta crap."

"A ring is different than a bracelet."

Dean groans real loud, snuffing the cigarette out. "Okay, how about this…" He gets up and walks around the pile of jewelry to where Cas is sitting. Using both hands, he pulls Cas up from the floor and onto his feet, where Dean gets right up into his face. He speaks in a seductive whisper. "You're gonna keep the bracelet, and you're gonna wear it when I fuck you."

"Oh," Cas says, delighted. "I like that."

"Thought so." Dean's voice falls into such a low whisper that it is barely more than a moan. He leans to Cas' ear and says, "So put it on."

Cas obliges instantly and clicks the bracelet over his wrist. He looks at it and watches it sparkle in the artificial light. "It is pretty," he remarks.

"Mmhmm," Dean hums. He reaches to the wall and turns the light off so that the entire room falls pitch black. "Don't move."

Cas stands perfectly still as Dean takes his lighter out of his pocket and ignites a few candles on one of their dressers. Now there's just a bit of flickering light in the room; enough to see a way to the bed. They both climb on top and begin to undress, and once they're naked, Dean topples over Cas and pins him down to the bed.

"Fucking you after a job is always best," Dean says. Cas stares up at him with hungry eyes, his hands climbing all over Dean's chest. The pull together and kiss intensely, relieving the stress from today's work.

Cas whimpers against the lips as Dean's hands work over his body. He releases Cas from the kiss and put his face down into the crook of his neck. There, he bites Cas forcibly and the darker haired man yells out loudly. His legs wind around Dean's waist and pull at him, desperate for entry.

"You need to be fucked?" Dean whispers.

"Yes!" Cas moans.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"_Yes!_"

A sinister smirk grows on Dean's face and he sits up momentarily, just enough to really hook Cas' legs around his waist and of course snatch their handy jar of lube from the nightstand. He slathers up his dick and pokes it against Cas' crack.

"Mmm, Dean, just fuck me," Cas moans. His head rolls back on his shoulders with his eyes so narrow they can barely look out of them. Dean bites his lower lip and begins to slide inside, immediately causing Cas to thrash and buck his waist. He moans out wildly as Dean pushes deeper and deeper inside, stretching the familiar hole with a familiar sensation.

Once the entirety of his cock makes it inside, Dean starts to grind his hips against Cas' ass. They both groan and grunt as the love making grows hotter and hotter. Sweat drips from their firm bodies with each thrust.

Then Dean humps harder. He gets more aggressive and begins to slam Cas hard into the mattress. Both of his hands grab Cas' wrists and hold them high above his head, pinning them to the pillow so Cas just struggles. He wriggles his body desperately but Dean holds his wrists down hard, thumbing over the bracelet with brief glimpses of thoughtfulness. The humping continues and the play fighting grows wilder. Cas' face turns bright red and his moans fill the room; lush, horny, uninhibited moans of toxic desire.

Dean's cock delivers pounding after pounding of raw, rough fucking. His huffy breaths get deeper and heavier as his orgasm approaches. Cas keeps writhing like a freshly caught fish, squeezing his thighs together and crunching Dean's body with his calves.

"Dean! D-Dean!"

"Oh, fucking shit, Cas! Fu—cking-shiiit!"

All at once Dean releases the wrists from his hold and claps one hand to Cas' shoulder, the other to his cock. He grabs and squeezes the dick hard, sensing Cas' orgasm to be close to his. Then he leans them together and kisses his partner hotly. Cas' hands shakily reach up to Dean's head and touches his soft, short hair with desperation. They grind, thrust, meld and shake as both of their climaxes engulf them. Cas shoots a thin rope of cum from his dick while Dean pumps him full of his own seed. The high is reached and they start to descend, panting, moaning, sighing and even crying a bit ("It just happens," Cas always says). Dean wraps his arms around Cas and pulls their sticky bodies together, kisses him a few more times and whispers, "I love you" into his ear before passing out.


	4. Well It's Good to be Creative

Following a slamming of the front door and a series of footsteps, Cas calls out from the kitchen "Is that you?"

"Yeah of course it's me," Dean replies. He comes into the room and tosses a newspaper on the counter. "Check that out."

"Oh?"

Momentarily Cas goes away from his breakfast making and looks over the paper. It's one for Ohio that Dean picked up at a news stand. There's an article in the crime section that briefly discusses the robbery last night. "_Zero leads as of this morning have left the CPD baffled. Some suggest that this may bear the mark of the infamous anonymous crime group 'the Youngstown bandits.' Named three years ago by Ohio detectives, no information on the criminals has ever been found. It has been estimated that the group may contain as little as two people, but some sources claim it may have many more. The only sign the Youngstown bandits ever leave to connect the crimes is the fact that there is no evidence."_

Cas reads to himself in silence as Dean steps around the counter. He stops at the stove and stares down. "Eggs? Really?"

"What?" Cas stops reading and looks over at Dean, blinking. "I thought you enjoyed eggs."

"Yeah I do, but we had eggs yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that."

"Perhaps if you gave me a larger allowance of our loot I could afford a larger variety of groceries."

Dean hums an irritated noise and keeps walking. He leaves the kitchen and sits at the dining room table, making plenty of thumping sounds as he does so.

"Dean, please," Cas says exhaustedly. He sets the paper down and starts plating their food. "It's very difficult to keep everything under control." He takes the plates and carries them into the dining room. Dean's food goes in front of it and he stares at it with a bored face.

"It's gonna be tight until we sell these jewelry, I told you," Dean says.

"Then we must sell it," Cas nods along to himself as he begins to eat. "At least a certain fraction of it?"

"I'm waiting 'til our guy gets in," Dean reluctantly takes a bite once Cas starts.

"How long will that be?"

"Dunno. Few weeks?"

"Dean!" Cas snaps. He sighs with a worn out face and puts his fork down. "Our money is exceedingly low and we must sell these pieces before their identities are released! There is a small window of time in which it is safe to pawn stolen goods."

"What about all the cash I gave you from our last haul?"

"I've spent it."

"On what!?" Dean snaps but Cas doesn't answer, instead he goes back to eating daintily, looking away with his eyebrows raised greatly. "Cas, you answer me when I'm talking to you."

He glares at Dean just briefly before glancing at his food again. Dean slams his fork down on the table and all of the dishes rattle. "DAMN IT, CAS! YOU'RE PAYING OFF DEBT AGAIN AREN'T YOU?!"

"Possibly," Cas says, practically ignoring his partner's rage.

"I told you not to do that!" Dean argues. "They're fake personas and they got no reason to watch their credit history!"

"We have the means to pay them off, so why shouldn't we?"

"Because it doesn't matter? Fucking Christ, Cas. How can you live with yourself like this? You plot these meticulous, highly illegal schemes to rob people tens of thousands of dollars, then you fucking turn around and guilt trip over _debt?"_

"Everyone needs to do something right," Cas retorts softly.

With a defeated sigh, Dean leans back in his chair and takes his fork up again. There's no point arguing since Cas is pretty well set on his opinion. "Just don't bitch about having no grocery money."

"We have to sell the jewelry."

"How?" Dean asks. He starts to eat once more. Cas looks over at him and smiles.

"New personas," he says.

"Oh, boy. What didja come up with now?"

Blue eyes smirks and quietly gets up from the table. The plates are empty now so he takes them back to the kitchen and washes up briefly.

"Ba-aabe?" Dean asks from the dining room still, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. "What's that brain of yours working on?"

"You will see. Come suit up."

* * *

"_Really_?" Dean groans. He stands stiffly in the bathroom as Cas applies layer after layer of fake hair to his jaw. "You hated the moustache and now we're going full beard?"

"The idea is brilliant," Cas says. He sticks some more hair onto the thin layer of adhesive covered Dean's face. Each clump is about an inch long and is honestly looks terrible on Dean.

"And what are _you _gonna do for _your _part?"

"Mine is easier."

"Thanks. I can always count on you." Dean rolls his eyes.

"Try not to move so much, puppy."

"Right, right."

Once the full beard is complete, Cas takes out a turban and fixes it to Dean's head.

"Seriously?!" Dean gripes. "This is the dumbest disguise ever."

"You must admit that you look barely identifiable. I would have to argue that the disguise is exceedingly clever."

Dean rolls his eyes. He looks at himself in the mirror and makes a sick face. "I look so not handsome."

"You are still very sexy beneath the headgear," Cas says with a tiny smile. "But I will wait until the beard comes off to kiss you. Sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine," Dean sighs. "So where's your get-up?"

Cas smiles wickedly and suddenly runs out of the bathroom.

"Babe! Wait!" Holding the turban to his head, Dean follows Cas' tracks carefully to his planning room. Once he gets there he suddenly bursts into laughter. "Are you shitting me?"

"No," Cas answers plainly. His voice is muffled by fabric and only his eyes can be seen through a big, black burqa.

"Now that's hilarious," says Dean. "Fucking hilarious. I guess you're going as a woman today?"

"That would be the idea," says Cas. He takes a couple thin items off of his desk and hands them to Dean. "IDs for these outfits, in case we must."

"Cool, alright. Then let's do it."

Dressed in their seriously different and somewhat amusing disguises, the couple leaves their hideout and heads downtown on a bus to a pawnshop they have never been to before. It feels awkward at first, but once they get the feel for their characters it's increasingly easier.

"I would like to pawn these items," Dean tells the cashier, faking an Indian accent.

"Yeah, okay," the guy answers them. He's heavyset, middle aged and truly wears an "I don't give a flying fuck" on his face. He snaps gum in the side of his mouth and starts to look through the loot. They haven't brought all of it.

Dean clears his throat then asks, "About how much do you think?"

"Ehh, ahh, I'm thinking around $46k. This is some legit stuff."

"Excellent," Dean says. He looks over at the cloaked Cas and smiles thinly. Cas winks and the cashier catches a glimpse of their interaction.

"She's got some pretty eyes, huh?" he asks.

"Yes," Dean says, still forcing the accent alright. "They are very unusual."

"Your wife?"

"My sister."

"Really?" the cashier asks, raising an eyebrow. He starts to fill out some tickets but looks at Cas a few more times. On the outside he smiles with his eyes, but beneath the burqa he feels like crying. Or screaming. Or some mix of the two.

Then finally the transaction is done and they're good to go. The cashier hands Dean and check and thanks him, but Dean just looks at the paper and scoffs.

Once they leave the pawnshop, Dean leans close to Cas and says, "This is why I hate pawnshops."

"Just use that bank account," Cas snaps. His voice is unusually bitter.

"What's your problem?"

"_Later_," Cas hisses. "First we go to the bank."

With a disgruntled sigh, Dean and Cas aka Mahmoud and Nafisa, go over to a bank and use that one account they set up a while ago. He hates this more than anything, but Dean has to deposit the check, wait for it to clear then come back the next day or so to withdraw the cash.

"But that's the end of this account," Dean says.

"I understand," Cas answers.

He avoids eye contact on the entire ride home, and once they get inside Cas storms off to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Fuck," Dean huffs. "Cas, come on. The hell's your problem?"

From inside the room, Dean can hear Cas walking around angrily. "You, Dean. You!"

"What did I do?" he pulls off the turban and begins plucking the fake hair from his jawline. It's pretty painful. Cas doesn't answer for a while and Dean just stands there.

Then finally the door opens up and Cas sticks his head out. He's still wearing the burqa. "Why did you say I was your sister?!" he hisses.

"Really? That's what this is about?" Dean asks in surprise. "New low for you, babe."

Cas glares with ice cold eyes. "Why couldn't I be your wife?"

"I dunno, it just sounded better at the time. I wasn't thinking."

"I would expect your impulse to lean towards wife, not sister."

Deans sighs reluctantly, pulling the last bit of hair off and says, "I'm sorry, Cas." Cas folds his arms and steps back into room, allowing Dean inside. He walks in the closes the door behind him. "Will you take that stupid thing off now?"

"Fine," Cas says. He shifts in the fabric then manages to pull it over his head, exposing very little underneath. Dean's eye widen.

"Are you uh,…"

"What?"

"You getting into full character there, babe?" Dean asks, blushing. Apparently Cas has been wearing lacy black panties under the outfit this whole time.

"It helps me focus, yes," Cas talks very casually as the burqa is folded it up and stowed away in one of his many dressers. Dean watches his partner's ass moving the entire time. Cas looks over his shoulder and smiles at Dean. "You like them?"

"Ain't gonna lie to you," Dean inhales. "It's a bit fruity, but they certainly make that booty look cutie."

Cas bursts into laughter. "You and your rhymes, puppy," he giggles. "It's very sweet."

"Let me see these," Dean says. He walks up behind Cas and puts his hands on his butt, feeling the fabric softly. He hums a few times, pensively, as his fingers stroke the fine, silky material. "Yeah. I like 'em. They're hot."

"Interesting," remarks Cas. He turns around and puts his hands on Dean's chest, then looks up at him with a pouty face. "Puppy likes unusual things?"

"Yeah, puppy loves unusual things," Dean agrees, smirking. He takes Cas' face in his hands and kisses him softly on the lips. "Puppy loves princess dressing like a slut."

"Mmm," Cas hums. "A slut?"

"Not actually but you know."

"Yes, I think I understand."

"My slut," Dean says. He kisses Cas' lips a few more times before he trails across his cheek and down to his neck. Cas grips into Dean's shoulders, rocking his head back with a gasping moan.

"Dean," he whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Take me."

"Horny today?"

"Yes."

"I can work with that."

A sinister smile spreads across Dean's face and he steps forward, pushing Cas back until they hit the wall. He reaches out for their lube bottle and pulls off his shirt, exposing his firm upper body to Cas, who looks at it like he's never seen it before. Then Dean runs his fingers through the inside of the panties and slowly pulls down them down. Cas' hard dick bounces out and the panties fall to the floor.

"Step out of 'em," Dean whispers and Cas complies. Immediately afterward, Dean scoops up Cas' legs and lifts him, grunting loudly with a strain, to the wall. He slams his back to it and starts to kiss his neck again. Cas clings desperately to Dean's body, scratching his nails into his flesh with building ecstasy.

Dean dabs a bit of lube onto his fingers and applies it to Cas' tight man pussy. He flinches a bit from the coldness of it, then settles when Dean's finger slips in momentarily. A series of sharp gasps ring out into Dean's ears and he knows it's time, so he pulls his dick out from his pants, slathers it with the remaining lube from his fingers and presses it hard against Cas' ass. He pushes inside with ease, causing Cas' body to convulse and write wickedly. His nails dig harder into Dean's flesh and he moans very loud. Dean's teeth bare down on Cas' neck more, biting harder and harder as he begins to fuck him rigorously against the wall.

"Oh, Dean! Dean!" Cas cries out, pushing their chests together and moaning wildly. Their bodies grind and hump, both huffing and screaming from the quickening pleasure. Dean bites so hard that his drool that runs over Cas' shoulder turns pink from mild bloodletting. Cas' eyes roll back into his head and he closes them tight. The sensations are overwhelming. He tenses his tight hole and Dean rams him harder and harder.

"Fuck, baby, fuck!" Dean curses through his heavy, sultry breaths. His tongue runs across Cas' red skin with a messy, aroused motion. He squeezes his partners body even closer to him and fucks him ridiculously hard.

"DEE-EEAAN!" Cas screams. His body buckles and a load of cum goops out from his dick, sticking to himself and Dean's abs. Then Dean has to drill him just another partial moment, thudding hard to the wall until he reaches his climax as well. Dean tenses up and cries out loudly into Cas' ear, delivering just a few hard, slow, intense thrusts that shake on the fallback.

Panting and sweating wildly, Dean grabs Cas around the shoulders and manages to hold him upright to carry him, waddling like a penguin, over to the bed, where he lays down with him. Cas lets off of Dean's dick and his cum dribbles out onto the sheets.

"Ohh," Cas gasps. He looks down at frowns at the mess. "That's not good."

"It doesn't matter," Dean says, still trying to catch his breath. He lays on his back and Cas cuddles up to his chest.

"But that sex was very good," Cas adds.

"Yeah, sure was. Sure was. I didn't think I'd like you in women's underwear but it sorta works, y'know?"

"I suppose."

"It was cute. But maybe you're just so damned cute that you look good in anything."

"That is possible," Cas says, blushing harder. He hugs Dean a bit more and closes his eyes. A big smile rests on his face and his manages to doze off.


	5. Does Sex Solve Anything?

"_Pittsburgh," said Cas. _

"_Yeah."_

"_Have you been here before?"_

"_Nope."_

_Dean headed through the train station with his hands in his pockets, looking around carefully. Cas followed. It was a strange city, mostly grey and green with many people._

"_Do you know where it is you are going?" Cas asked._

"_Yeah, kinda. Look…" _

_Dean stopped walking then took out a piece of paper from his floppy jacket and spread it open against a nearby wall. He flattened it and pointed while Cas peered over his shoulder._

"_That is directions," said Cas._

"_Duh."_

"_This is where we are going?"_

"_Yep. Says to take a bus up this way and walk two miles."_

"_It sounds simple."_

"_We'll see."_

_He shoved the directions in his jacket once more and continued to walk. Cas still followed close behind._

"_You just gonna tail me like that?" Dean asked snarkily._

"_Tail you?"_

"_Yeah, following me and what not."_

_They walked through a big archway and were out on the street. It was way downtown Pittsburgh and everything way cloudy and grey. People traffic rushed by busily but Cas and Dean just stood there, looking around, two young boys lost in a world of mystery._

"_I have no place to go," said Cas, a little sadly._

"_Well," Dean began. He puffed out his thin chest to make himself look bigger beneath his oversized jacket, and a faraway face was put on. "You can follow me on the bus until my stop, but then I gotta let you go."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_My life ain't easy."_

"_Your life? What is difficult about your life?_

_Dean looked at Cas seriously and stared. One eyebrow rose up high and his freckly cheeks sucked in. "I can't have stragglers like you getting in the way of my business."_

"_Business?"_

"_Yeah, you know."_

"_No, I don't. What is your business?"_

_Dean thinned his lips and leaned close to Cas, then whispered "Petty crime. Picking pockets and stuff." Cas backed off. He looked shocked but concerned and said nothing. "Yeah, that's what I thought."_

_The American boy kicked at the ground and started to walk again, looking for a bus stop. There was a sigh up ahead marked as such and he waited there. At first Cas hesitated, but then he folded his arms and ran up behind Dean, who immediately turned around and stared at him._

"_What now?" he asked. Cas shrugged._

"_I will follow you until the stop, then I will…let go."_

_Dean didn't answer, instead he just looked at the ground and made a sour face. Cas relaxed his arms to his sides and stood there beside Dean, also looking down. He peered at the freckled boy a few times and mimicked his face._

"_Dean?"_

"_What."_

"_What happened to your father?"_

"_He uh," Dean exhaled slowly. "He was gonna rob this—"_

_Before Dean could finished, the bus they needed pulled up to the curb. He stopped talking and pointed it out, then queued up with Cas behind him. There was a big crowd getting off, and one tall young guy, but not nearly as young as the boys, jumped off quickly and smacked right into Dean._

"_HEY!" Dean shouted._

"_The fuck is your problem, kid?" the guy responded, rather aggressively. Dean stood his ground and clenched his fist._

"_Don't go pushin' into me, okay?!" Dean huffed, but the other guy just laughed. "What's funny!?"_

"_You. _You're _funny, little bastard. Get outta my way."_

_Now the guy took his palm and smacked Dean square in the chest, pushing his very hard so that he fell back. _

_Cas glared at the man. He suddenly ran at him full force and slammed his body into the guy's gut. He let out a loud choke of air and hugged his stomach._

"_DAMN!" the weird guy yelled._

"_This man is assaulting us!" Cas started to scream, quickly gaining the attention of passerbys. "He is hurting my friend!"_

_A couple people stepped in and pulled the young man away from the boys, and a few tried to talk to Cas but he resisted. Instead he ran to Dean and helped him off of the ground._

"_Are you injured?" Cas asked. Dean retracted from the boy's grip slightly._

"_I-I'm fine," he said. Then he looked up at Cas and asked, "Why'dja do that?"_

_Cas shrugged simply. "I am not sure. It seemed appropriate."_

* * *

"What's wrong?" a mumbled, groggy Dean asks in the middle of the night. Everything in the bedroom is completely quiet and black.

"I'm struggling to fall asleep," Cas answers. When Dean turns over in bed he feels that Cas is sitting up with his back to the head board. He touches Cas' arm gently and strokes it.

"Any reason?"

Cas whispers, "no."

"Aww, Cas…come here." Dean tugs lightly at his arm and Cas lazily flops down to his level. They embrace just softly and Dean kisses into his neck. A little distress lingers in Cas' demeanor, even though he closes his eyes and turns into the kiss. "Princess, what's up?"

Cas groans uncomfortably as he shifts against Dean's body. "I'm struggling to fall asleep, I have told you."

"I'm kinda worried about you."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Feel worried."

"There is no reason to worry." Cas sighs slightly and smiles as Dean keeps kissing his neck. Uneasy mumbles slowly roll up and out into soft, wanton moans. Dean cups his hand onto Cas' shoulder and pulls him closer, stroking the flesh and squeezing it just enough to dig his fingernails in. Cas curves his back slightly and bites his lower lip. "Dean," he whispers.

"Think being a little naughty will make you feel better? Help ya sleep?"

"No," Cas says.

"But—"

"Dean, sex cannot solve everything."

Dean frowns mightily but doesn't let off from the neck before him. His tongue still whips out and licks over Cas' skin, but the blue-eyed beauty just huffs delicately and shifts his shoulders.

"It's not that I don't _want _sex," Cas explains. "But it will not improve my mood."

"Could getcha to sleep," Dean suggests with a disappointed grunt. His fingers rub circular motions over the round of Cas' shoulder.

"I find that unlikely."

"How come?" Dean asks as he lets off of Cas' body and sits up. His partner is so far away right now. "Cas? What's wrong?"

Cas' back turns to Dean and he assumes a fetal position, staring forward blankly into the pitch black room. Dean rattles him by the arm just slightly. "Babe?" he asks in a gruff whisper.

"Lately I find myself thinking over our past," Cas says.

"Uh, okay. And?"

A stiff sigh and Cas continues; "My best observations show that it's always your behavior getting us in trouble. No matter what life throws at us, you inevitably do something to ruin it, whether it be running your mouth or going to the wrong place. I…"

Cas stops right when Dean's hand lets go of his arm. The sandy haired man retracts completely at folds up on his side, facing away from Cas so that they're back to back and with room to spare in between.

"Oh, Dean," Cas whispers softly. "I'm sorry."

Grumpy Dean groans and states, "This is why I won't marry you."

"What?"

"This is why I won't marry you!"

Cas' breathing holds up and his chest grows tight. As his lips thin, his brow furrows and his heart drops just a bit. "D-Dean…" is all he can manage to say.

"You think everything is my fault," Dean says. "No matter what I do to make this work, you turn around and say I'm ruining it. Like _you're _so perfect."

"But Dean, I…"

"Goodnight, Cas."

Dean says nothing more and leaves Cas awake in the darkness. He clings to himself and cries silently as the night rolls on.

* * *

Morning comes and Dean shoots awake when the alarm goes off. He sits up in bed suddenly and gropes around to the right, feeling empty space.

"Cas?"

The lamp on the nightstand comes on and Dean, rubbing his eyes, looks around the room. Empty bed, empty room. The bathroom door is open and it's dark inside.

"Cas?"

So Dean gets up and groggily shuffles out of the bedroom. The hall is all dark but at the end, Cas' work room has a ribbon of light beneath the door. Dean goes to it and knocks softly.

"Cas? You in there?"

"Yes," Cas answers. And what a relief! A wave of peace rushes over Dean's body in an instant and he opens the door. Cas is sitting as his desk in the usual straight-backed, uppity intellectual way (he doesn't realize it makes him look like a jerk) and going over some papers that are scattered in neat piles. Then he looks over his shoulder momentarily and asks, "What?"

"Just happy to see you," says Dean. He takes a few steps inside the room until he's right behind Cas, then he leans down and puts both of his hands onto his partner's shoulders. He kisses the top of his head.

"I'm sorry about last night," Cas says. He leans back into Dean's embrace. "I was wrong to say that about you."

"It's okay," Dean replies, still kissing. His lips go from the soft nest of dark hair down across his ear, then jaw, then Dean squats down almost and gets into the neck. He nibbles and licks the tender skin and Cas lets out a low moan. "Make up sex?" Dean asks devilishly.

"It doesn't seem as intimate if you must announce it beforehand," says Cas.

"Sorry," Dean apologizes in an instant. "Guess I'll just act on it instead."

His palms suddenly jut out onto Cas' shoulders and slam him down to the desk, then Dean stands up and moves the chair out from underneath him. Cas has to get to his feet now and once that's accomplished, Dean lets off his shoulders with one hand and forcibly pulls down his pants.

"Stay there," Dean whispers, his voice growing hotter and hotter with increasing arousal. Cas clings tightly to his desk, keeping one cheek pressed flat against the top and his tensed hands on either side of his face.

Dean leans over behind him and runs his palms over Cas' smooth ass, dropping his pants to the floor. Dean's hands lightly grip the round skin and pull it apart just enough to expose Cas' tight hole, which Dean instantly presses his face into.

Cas lets out a loud, shrill cry of pleasure the moment Dean's moist tongue runs over his hole, tickling and teasing with the tip. His fingers grip Cas' cheeks tighter and his rolls his tongue in soft circles. Cas' body shakes. He groans and whimpers, biting his lower lip. Then Dean dips inside the hole momentarily and Cas convulses. He penetrates with his tongue several times and also presses his lips around it, kissing just a bit. Then with a wet _smack!,_ Dean pulls away and gets to his feet.

"How's that, huh?" He asks, but all Cas can do is try to look back at him and moan. "Okay, okay. You're ready but I'm not."

A little, stiff and slightly angry nod from Cas as he reaches his shaky arm over the desk to a tub of Vaseline, which he barely manages to toss back at Dean. Either way, Dean does get it and he pops the top, pulls down his fly, whips out his throbbing cock and begins to rub it with ample jelly, all the while Cas twitches on the desk, desperate for penetration.

"Here we go, you ready? Hm?" Dean taunts, tossing the closed tub of Vaseline back onto the desk with a thud. Cas just nods. He nods and nods, shaking his ass just briefly. Dean growls to himself and puts a hand onto Cas' backside, spreading the cheeks just enough to get his dick in there. The slimy shaft pushes through and touches the hole, immediately causing Cas to arch his back and moan slowly. Then Dean gently eases inside, feeling the round muscles tense and tighten around his thick cock.

"Deeaaan," Cas moans, crinkling papers up with his hands. His eyes are closed and his forehead purses together needily. Dean's dick slides deeper and deeper inside, starting to thrust and piston with great strides of depth.

"You gonna apologize for talking trash last night?" Dean moans in a question. Cas nods. "Apologize, princess."

Cas rocks his ass back to Dean with each thrust, crying out desperately. "I-I'm sorry, Dean."

A wicked smile, surrounded by loud huffs of sweating and straining, grows on Dean's face as his claps both hands to Cas' waist. His nails dig into the skin just a bit and he starts to fuck Cas harder.

"Not a very—unngg-not a very good apology, babe," Dean huffs.

"I'm sorry, Dean!" Cas cries out.

"Not good enough," Dean grunts. Now he leans over his partner more, still humping with strong, fast thrusts, and puts one hand down on his shoulder to pin him against the desk more, then his other hand reaches to his head and grabs his hair hard. A few soft, dark tufts come into Dean's hand as his fingers scratch across Cas' scalp. The fucking gets furious and he grabs his hair quite hard, slamming him to the desk with such vigor that it creaks and cracks loudly.

"I'M SO-OORRY!" Cas screams wickedly. Sweat runs down his face, which is forced to look up as Dean grabs his hair. His neck is crunched backwards so his voice comes out even hoarser than normal. "DEAAN! I'M SORRY!"

Dean's groans escalate even louder now, huffing and puffing as his body slams into Cas. His dick throbs from the base and he delivers one last blow. A deep, bitter moan rolls from his throat, then he bares his teeth and sucks in a sharp whiff of air. Cas cries out desperately as his ass is filled with a hot load. Then Dean finally lets go of his head, eases off the pressure and collapses against Cas' back. His arms run around his hips and he squeezes their sticky bodies together. Dean's face lays on Cas' shoulder and he smiles, but all Cas can do is catch his breath and moan softly.

"Apology…" Dean gasps between breathes. "Accepted…"


	6. Against the Norm

"_This? Here?"_

"_Yeah, seems like it."_

_Dean took Cas down a long, underground passageway and stopped at a door where he brandished two keys and clicked both locks open. They stepped inside a dark, musty room and Dean flicked on a light. A hallway with several doors was illuminated._

"_Interesting," Cas remarked quietly as he took a few cautious steps inside. Dean walked by quickly. "You have been here before?"_

"_Nah. Well, not for a really, really long time."_

"_I see."_

_Dean started opening doors and peeking inside. "No, no," he kept saying to himself._

"_What are you looking for?" Cas asked. He followed Dean and parroted his actions. There was a study, a kitchen, a dining room._

"_Bed," Dean answered sternly. "I'm beat, man."_

"_I understand," Cas said with a nod. They got to the end of the hallway and Dean disappeared into one of the doors. Cas furrowed his brow and followed. "There is only one bedroom," he said._

_Dean shuddered. "I guess," he said quietly, looking around the room. It obviously hadn't been touched for some time. There was a lot of dust but few things for it to collect on. Dean looked at the ground and frowned just a bit, then he glanced at Cas and sighed. "You can have the bed," he said._

"_Thank you, Dean," Cas answered with a shy nod. "But where will you sleep?"_

"_There was a sofa in that other room," Dean said. He rolled his shoulders and went to leave. _

"_Are you positive in that decision?" Cas asked. He looked at Dean with soft eyes and a sad mouth._

"_Y-yeah," Dean said. "I'm used to sleeping in the back seats a' cars anyway, so it's fine. You can have the bed. I'll uh, I'll see you in the morning."_

"_If you want the bed, please ask," Cas said. Dean nodded and said nothing more as he left the room, closing the door almost the entire way. Cas made a weak face and turned to his new bed. This was the first room he ever had. It would have felt special but the general uncomfortableness of his life was too overwhelming. _

_He stripped down out of his dirty clothes until he was only in beat up boxers and a tank top. His thin physique had yet to really boom, despite puberty's arrival. Before he got in bed, he knelt down by the bedside, folded his hands together and muttered words of Russian. Outside of the bedroom door, Dean was huddled in a pile and listening to Cas. He obviously didn't understand a word of it but the hushed "_amin_" at the end suggested it might be a prayer. _

_After he finished, Cas climbed up onto the mattress and huddled beneath the covers. The room turned pitch black once the lamp was off. It was almost scary, but not as scary as wondering what his life would be like now. He wondered where his mother was and, if she was still alive, where she was sleeping that night. He wondered what his new friend was going to do and how they would survive in Pittsburgh._

_Closing his eyes was useless; sleep wouldn't come. He tossed and turned for a long time, crackling over the stiff sheets as his limber body writhed with discomfort. _

_Then a little squealing sound was in the room and he stopped moving. It was hard to tell where it came from, but after a few soft footprints shuffled inside it was clearly just Dean._

"_You are having difficulty sleeping as well," Cas muttered. He heard Dean sigh and walk closer._

"_I guess I'm a little overwhelmed," Dean hummed._

"_I feel similar," Cas said._

_There was a moment of silence, then the sheets pulled back and the bed rocked just a bit. Cas rolled to the source of movement and tried to look, but the room was so damned dark he couldn't make Dean out at all. Instead he put a hand out and lightly touched Dean's arm. He must have been laying on his back. _

"_It is very dark," Cas stated in a mere whisper._

"_Yeah," Dean answered, speaking just as softly. "We'll get used to it, I guess."_

"_It is very lonely. Have you always been this lonely?"_

"_I told you, I had my dad."_

"_I forget, I'm sorry."_

"_It's…okay." Dean's voice grew a bit stiff but fell as he exhaled. _

"_I'm sorry you have no one now."_

"_Well," Dean said, shifting uncomfortably. "I have you."_

_Cas nodded. He smiled in the darkness and leaned closer to Dean, hugging him and putting his face on his chest. Dean wrapped his arms around his new friend and smiled, too._

* * *

Cas stands in the kitchen with his backside propped against the counter, holding a glass of wine in his hand and a sour look on his face. It's late and a certain someone has been gone for a very long time. He stares down into the glass and takes a bitter sip, thinning his lips and making a disgruntled expression. Before he can mutter to himself how disappointed he is, the front door rattles open and Dean comes in. "Babe?" he calls out.

"Kitchen..."

Dean rounds the corner and walks up to Cas with a big smile. He puts a kiss on his cheek and nuzzles him with his nose. "Sorry," he says.

Cas sighs tightly and asks, "Where were you?"

"Out. I told ya."

"And where is that?" Cas asks, looking down at his wine glass. He takes another sip and keeps his vision focused there.

"Doing some favors, running some errands. I ain't cheating on you or anything if that's what you're thinking."

"I never said that," says Cas. Dean tries to kiss him again but he backs away.

"Babe, come on. Why are you being so hostile?"

Cas finishes his drink and places the empty glass on the counter. His arms retract and he folds them tightly, leaving a confused Dean standing there awkwardly.

"I was worried," Cas mutters.

"Why?" asks Dean.

"I was worried something happened. You realize that it is dangerous whenever we leave the safe house."

"Yeah I know. But I was fine, princess." Dean tries to smile and takes Cas' face in his hand. Cas doesn't resist but instead closes his eyes and breathes out heavily once. "Don't worry about me, okay?"

"You know that I always will," Cas sighs.

"Yeah, I know. And I love that about you, but it makes me feel bad. I'm taking care of business and that's a good thing." Dean smiles at him more but Cas just frowns and looks away from him. "Maybe a little more wine? C'mon."

Cas rolls his eyes. "Perhaps," he agrees quietly and goes back to his glass. Dean comes around the side and snatches up the open bottle, pours more for Cas and then kisses his cheek real gentle.

"Put some faith in me, okay?" Dean asks teasingly, but Cas doesn't think it's very funny. "Anyway, if you really wanna know, I met up with this guy, right?"

"Guy? What guy?" Cas asks, his eyes flaring up with a mix of anger and fear.

"Chill, chill," Dean coaxes. "A guy who can help us on our next haul, right?"

"Who is he?"

"An inside source. Gonna give us the hook up. I've got great leads from him."

Cas glares at Dean angrily and nearly drops his wine glass. "Suddenly it is appropriate to have an outside source?" he gasps. "Hasn't that always been a rule for us to avoid?"

"Well uh, yeah," Dean says, biting his lower lip momentarily as his thoughts try to scramble. "But I mean, every rule needs an exception. This is really great for us."

"How did you meet this guy? What is his name?"

"Through my connections, and he says his name is Crowley."

"Crowley? Oh, that's a good sign. Of course. Sure."

Cas finishes off what's left in his glass and replaces it on the counter. His arms return to being folded and he keeps staring at Dean, who looks a little worried.

"You won't be angry when you see what he's got for us," Dean says.

"What is it?"

Now Dean forms a small smile on his face as he takes a few slow steps over to the counter, where he then puts his back to it just like Cas and stands alongside him. He takes a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and pops one in his mouth.

"It's great. Do you want one?" Dean offers to Cas but it is declined. "Suit yourself. But anyway, there's a bank being relocated in two nights, okay? And he knows when and where it's going down. While the shit is being moved there should be a little pocket of time where we can infiltrate the load if we play our cards right."

"That is foolishly impossible," Cas says stiffly. A very disappointed frown appears and he doesn't even look at Dean.

"What?"

"That is money being moved. It will be monitored consistently. Do you actually believe we will have a 'pocket of time' to take it?"

"Well yeah, Crowley explained it to me better and it totally makes sense." Dean blows a long line of smoke out of his nose and glances upwards.

"So you're going to trust some stranger's opinion over mine?" Cas asks snappily. Dean sighs real loud.

"No," he says, shaking his head. "But this guy knows what he's doing and you just…you just gotta talk to him, okay?"

"Why don't you just marry _him?_" Cas sneers.

"Oh come on!" Dean yells. He snuffs his cigarette out into one of many ashtrays on the counter then snatches Cas by the arm. Getting in his face intensely but still with much care he says, "I'm not interested in this guy like that, okay? You're my number one boy always."

Cas won't look at Dean. He frowns and pouts. "You'll commit to this guy's plan before you think about committing to me."

"Babe…"

"Don't 'babe' me, it won't work."

"Cas…" Dean takes Cas' cheek in his hand and touches his softly, looking sad. "Trust me on this one, will ya?"

"It's difficult to," Cas admits, turning his face into Dean's cheek and closing his eyes ever so softly.

"Just try, okay?"

"I will…"

"That's a good boy," Dean says and kisses Cas on the lips. They touch and pop softly as Dean closes his eyes, tilting his head into the kiss to get deeper. Then Cas slips his arms around Dean's shoulders and sighs as the kiss intensifies. Their breathing grows heavy and Cas moans a few times, giving Dean the signal to progress, so he grabs his partner around the waist and hoists him up onto the kitchen counter. Then the kiss is broken and Dean whispers, "I wanna pump you so full of cum that it bubbles out your mouth."

Cas sighs and says nothing, then Dean spreads his legs and starts to undo his pants. He has to sit up briefly so they can come off, then he's bottomless and plops back down. Dean takes his dick out, throbbing and growing quickly then pokes it up between Cas' cheeks.

"D-Dean," Cas moans.

"Hm?"

"I'm not sure…"

Teasing slowly, Dean rubs the head of his dick against Cas' hole, staring at him. "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong," Cas replies quickly. He narrows his eyes and looks down at their genitals. "Just…don't commit to anything with this Crowley fellow until I have met him."

"Sure thing, babe," Dean says. His behavior shifts from aggressively sexual to a more compassionate sort of calmness. He lets off of his dick and cups both hands around Cas' cheeks, holding him softly and blinking slowly as he gazes into the blue orbs. "Don't worry, okay? You worry too much."

"It is in my nature, I suppose," Cas says. Their noses touch.

"Just let me fuck you."

Cas sighs. "I don't know, Dean."

"What? But you…what?"

"I'm not exactly 'feeling it'," Cas admits, sighing once more and glancing at his deflating erection. Dean looks disappointed.

"But you were totally ready just a second ago!" Dean barks.

"I'm sorry, Dean. This is just very difficult for me to fathom."

Dean smiles and lowers down enough so that his face goes between Cas' legs. "How 'bout I just take care of you? Don't worry about me."

Cas presses his lips together but allows his knees to fall apart further. "I suppose," he says in a quiet voice. "If that's what you want…"

"I wanna fuck you," Dean grumbles. He takes Cas' dick between his fingers and lightly strokes it. "But I don't wanna make you mad or anything."

"I'm not mad," Cas sighs. "I'm just frustrated that you have found a third wheel in our 'business.'"

"It's gonna be fine, I told you. No worries babe, okay?" Dean looks up at Cas briefly and smiles, then sticks out his tongue and runs it over the tip of his dick. Cas suddenly arcs his back and sucks in a sharp breath of air.

"D-Dean," he moans, biting his lower lip.

"That? You like that?" Dean taunts, gazing up at his partner with a grin that nearly destroys the erotic atmosphere, but he laps his tongue over the head of Cas' dick and causes it to throb and convulse, replenishing the vibe. Cas cries out and grasps Dean's head with both hands.

"Oh, Dean," Cas gasps. "Dean…"

"Feeling better?"

"Yes."

"Can I fuck you?"

Cas nods slowly and Dean gets back to his feet. He wraps his arms around his shoulders and starts to kiss him, gentle and first but it quickly builds up in ferocity. Cas' hands reach out and grasp the collar of Dean's shirt, tugging at the fabric in desperation as his carnal needs overwhelm his actions. As their lips entwine, smacking and popping between high, breath Cas moans and throaty Dean grunts, the embrace tighter.

"Fuck me," Cas whispers when they have a brief pause between kisses.

"You want it now, huh?" Dean replies just as quietly but with a more gravely and amused intonation. Cas doesn't answer and just nods. He nods and hooks his legs around Dean's waist, then Dean puts his face into the crook of Cas' neck and runs long, hot strokes with his tongue across the flesh. Cas whimpers and rolls his head back, clutching Dean's shirt more.

"J-just fuck me," Cas moans. Dean nods against his neck and lets his hands run down to his crotch. He takes Cas' cheeks in both hands and spreads them, popping his dick back in between them so that the helmet pushes hard against the hole.

"I need to lube you up," Dean whispers.

"There is no lube here."

"Anything, give me anything."

Cas releases Dean's collar from the grip of one hand and reaches backwards to the counter, groping around blindly for 'anything' to help out. The first thing he touches is the butter dish, so he slides off the lid, lifts a dollop onto his index finger then brings it around to Dean's hands. He slides it down to their crotches and transfers it to Dean's finger, which willingly takes it then spreads it around on Cas' asshole and his own cock.

"That works," says Dean, starting to breath heavier now. His hand slips around the shaft of his dick a few times to get it nice and slathered with butter, then he grips it as best as he can and starts to penetrate Cas.

"Ahh!" Cas shouts the moment his partner enters. That pinch of pain shoots through him then he settles around the dick and begins thrust back against Dean's waist. Their bodies press together and Dean groans loudly.

"Caaaas."

"Oh, Dean. Dean!"

Now Cas' arms wrap around Dean's shoulders and pull him close, clutching and grabbing as they grind and meld their hips together. The tight ring of muscle throbs and hugs Dean's cock, causing the whole shaft to pulsate intensely. Dean pants and groans, pressing his forehead against Cas' cheek as his mouth hangs open, wetting and biting his lips occasionally.

The thrusting builds up and quickens. Each pounding that Dean delivers into Cas' tight ass creates loud, wanton screams between the two of them. Their hands grab, squeeze, clutch and rip into each other's clothing so intensely as the fucking heats up. The kitchen counter rattles and thumps with their hot love making.

"I'm close," Dean whispers as he gasps. His dick rubs Cas raw, faster and faster as it thickens with blood, nearing climax.

Cas shivers against Dean's body and moans into his ear, "fill me."

With a slight nod, Dean works his core harder and really slams Cas hard. He rails his ass with intense vigor then suddenly screams loud, shooting his thick load within him.

"CAASS!" Dean yells. "FUUUCK!"

Meanwhile Cas clings to Dean's back and whimpers from the sensation. His toes curl and he looks Dean in the eyes, staring and catching his breath.

"Baabbyy," Dean gasps. "Fuuck."

"Oh, puppy," Cas moans softly. The heat weakens and their bodies slow down. "That was good."

"Told ya," Dean says. He slowly eases out of Cas' ass, dribbling his hot cum on the countertop and also the floor. "Sex always helps."

"Mmm," Cas agrees, but his sour disposition seems to be returning. Dean doesn't pick up on it at first, but when he gets his pants back together and steps away from the counter, seeing Cas still plopped there and looking down, he frowns.

"What's wrong, babe?" Dean asks.

"I don't know," Cas admits. He sighs softly and stays seated.

"I thought that was good for you?"

"It was. It was very enjoyable. Thank you."

"Babe…"

Cas glances at Dean briefly then sighs once more. "Let's go to bed and forget about it. Is that fair?"

"S-sure," Dean says, trying to smile.

He has another cigarette before heading to get cleaned up for the night, then Cas finally comes in and they snuggle together in bed. Cas lays on his side and Dean hugs him from behind, putting a few kisses on his neck from time to time. They're both quite sleepy now.

"I'm sorry," Cas says quietly.

"'Bout what, princess?"

"Moodiness."

"It's cool. I think I know you good enough to expect it. Just trust me on Crowley, okay?"

"I'll try."

"You'll meet him and feel great about it. This is gonna be a fantastic job for us." Dean's hand slides down Cas' waist and arm, where he entwines their fingers and squeezes lightly. "I promise. It's gonna be great."

Cas smiles weakly to himself and closes his eyes. "I trust you," he whispers.


	7. Hello Darling

A loud noise. A wrong move. His heart skips several beats and suddenly Cas shoots awake. He's still curled up on his side and Dean is hugging him securely against his chest, but there's sweat running down Cas' forehead and he's almost choking from nervousness.

"Dean," he whispers, not exactly to tell his partner anything, but he just needs to hear his voice to confirm the dream is over.

"Uhh…" Dean groans as he comes out of his sleep. "Huh?" With a satisfied smile, Cas squeezes Dean's hands and closes his eyes gently. "What is it, babe?"

"Nothing," says Cas.

"Sure? You're really warm."

"A bad dream. That is all."

"Mm. Okay. Try to go back to sleep."

"Trying," Cas says with a sigh. His finger tangle around Dean's and he tries to settle back into a deep slumber but it's nearly impossible. The images of that dream won't fade.

_"He's trustworthy…"_

_"Wait, Dean. Don't…"_

_"It's fine…"_

_BANG…_

The sound of the gunshot, though simulated in the dream sequence and heard nowhere else, rings and rings endlessly in Cas' head. He has to turn around to face Dean and hugs him tightly.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks. He nuzzles into Cas' neck and kisses him a few times.

"Just a bad dream," Cas repeats, weaker and sadder this time. He's almost desperate as he clings.

"Baby," Dean sighs. A hand cups around Cas' cheek and he brings him in for a soft kiss. "Tell me."

"I would rather not," Cas says, causing Dean to make a small noise of protest.

"I don't want you to be sad."

"I know."

"Try to sleep, okay?"

"Trying…" Cas tries to find comfort against Dean's body and he eventually falls asleep until morning.

It's early and he wakes to an absent Dean. After the night's wicked dream, this really startles Cas and he jumps up out of bed. "Dean?!" he calls out.

"Yeah?"

_Ah…_he's over in his room. Cas breathes a sigh of relief and goes out into the hallway. Yep. His room's light is on and the door is ajar.

"I was worried," says Cas.

"Why?"

He comes inside the room and finds Dean sitting against the long table, polishing a gun with a cigarette in his mouth. It seems he hasn't even been bothered to get dressed. If Cas wasn't so worried he'd find that naked Dean to be extremely appealing.

"Why are you in here so early?" Cas asks.

"Why didn't you answer _my _question, babe?" Dean takes his eyes off the gun momentarily to look up at Cas. "You're being weird."

"I'm a little high strung currently, that is all," Cas admits. He takes a few steps closer to Dean then sits down on the floor in a little pile.

"You have _any _idea why?"

"Bad dreams."

Cas lightly grabs onto one of Dean's legs then lets his head rest against him. He closes his eyes, stroking the strong calf muscles, and tries to smile. It's comfortable with Dean but how long will it last?

"You need some better juice before you go to bed, princess," says Dean. He finishes one gun, lays it on the table and then takes up another. "More whiskey, I bet."

"Alcohol won't fix everything," Cas states like a prude. He turns to put his chin on the top of Dean's knee and looks up at him. "Are we meeting this Crowley fellow today?"

"Yeah."

Cement is in Cas' stomach at the sound of that word. He lurches forward slightly, sickened by the memory of that dream, and clings to Dean's leg more. "It's a bad idea, puppy."

"No it ain't. It's fine. I thought you said you trusted me?"

"I…do…but…"

"But nothing. Just trust me."

Freckles snuffs out his cigarette into a ceramic ashtray and tousles Cas' messy hair with that free hand. A naughty little grin comes over his face all of the sudden.

"What?" Cas asks, still glancing up at his partner.

"You know what'd be hot?" Dean asks in response. He keeps cleaning the gun, biting a bit of tongue between his teeth. "If you sucked me off right now."

"That's what you would like?"

"Babe, that's _always _what I'd like."

In an attempt to forget about his possible premonition, Cas nestles in between Dean's knees, spreading the legs a bit so that his face comes right up to the penis. He takes the shaft in his hand and lightly jerks it off.

"Mmm…like that…" deep groans built up in Dean's throat. He keeps working at the gun but also grunting softly. Cas opens up his mouth and brings the head of Dean's cock right inside, sucking lightly and applying a wet tongue. "Unnggg…"

He grips the base tight, pulling upwards to help blood flow and get a nice hard on growing. Dribbles of precum start to bead out and Cas sucks them up. Dean's hips rotate in time with the thrusting hand.

"Keep going baby, keep going," Dean coos once Cas takes more into his mouth. He sucks hard and lowers his lips down the shaft, pushing and pushing until the entire length is deep within him. Dean's loud moans roar into the small room. He has to put the gun aside because it just feels too damned good. His hands go to the back of Cas' head and grab his hair. Soft clumps of dark run between his fingers and he pushes his partner down on his cock harder. His hips meet Cas every time he pistons his mouth to the base.

"So good, princess. Ahhh, that's good."

Cas slurps at the thick cock more, working his tongue vigorously along the firm flesh. Saliva has the whole thing nice and slick and it slides and squirts around in his mouth so well.

"Caaaas…" Dean grunts, thrusting up into his lover's mouth. Cas happily obliges and takes every motion thrown on him, eyes shut, wearing a face of great focus. He works at the thick cock with delightful intensity. "Let me fuck you, baby."

Now Cas opens his lids and looks up. Big, wide eyes gaze at Dean silently as he contemplates having sex or not.

"C'mon…"

The dark haired man slows his sucking with a pensive face.

"You know you want it…"

"Mmm," Cas hums. He slips the wet dick out from his mouth, licks his lips and keeps staring up at Dean. "I suppose I can't argue with that."

"Good."

Dean grapples Cas by the shoulders and he stands then turns him around, slams his against the table and gets right behind him. Cas lets out a noise of struggle as this happens. Both of Dean's hands go onto Cas' cheeks temporarily as he dips down to let his tongue run in between. Just for a little bit he licks the tight hole, digging his face snug into the ass. His tongue, hot and moist, tickles Cas in small circles around the muscle before pushing inside gently. Cas' hands try in desperation to hold onto the table but they just slid across the wood. He crumbles onto his arms, moaning out in raspy, desperate cries.

"Like that?" A whisper manages to crawl out of Dean's mouth between laps. He reaches to a drawer on the desk and fumbles around for a bottle of lubricant (they've found that every room needs to have some). Cas responds with a whimper and Dean immediately follows up with, "Want my dick?"

"Y-yes…"

"Heh. Alright."

So Dean stands up now and props himself behind his lover. He slathers some cool lubricant across his dick, pumping briefly to keep the raging hard on going. With a few tender strokes, he lets his fingertips glide over Cas' ass cheeks, up along his back and to his shoulders where he can hold on. Cas looks back at him through narrow, seductive, longing eyes. Dean lets his mouth open just a tad as he focuses on his entrance. The shiny head of his dick rubs along Cas' hole, teasing at first but it doesn't take too long for them both to go crazy. They need more. Dean feeds his cock into the ass slowly at first, taking his time to savor the feeling of the muscle enclosing his member. He groans to himself at the sensation. "Ahh, Cas…"

Grasping his shoulders hard, Dean gradually increases his speed. The shaft is engulfed entirely by Cas' hungry hole, squeezing it hard and needing more friction. Dean rocks his hips quickly to get a good pace started already; it won't take long for him now. He even lets off of one shoulder so he can bring that hand down and around Cas' waist to take his cock in his hand. Cas fidgets and moans out real loud when Dean takes a hold on his penis. He bucks into the grip and whimpers in pleasure, all the while Dean watches with a thin, naughty smirk.

The fucking picks up quite fast now, slapping their balls together with a little puckering sound as the men echo each other's moans.

"Nggh…Dean…" Cas mumbles, hot in the face and sweating greatly now.

"Yeah, Cas. Yeah, princess. Auuhh…"

He feels Cas' dick throb harder and he senses his climax. Perfect timing for Dean since he can barely hold back. He takes a handful of Cas' messy hair, the other hand still gripping his cock hard, then lets his body do the talking. He rails Cas hard against that table, smacking the lean body with great fervor onto the wood, again and again, pounding him raw like two wild animals. The whole room sort of shakes and the table absolutely wobbles. Then all at once, they both slow down just a tad but still straining greatly, arcing their backs and screaming loud as they enjoy a mutual climax.

"DEAAAAAN!" Cas yells.

Through the chaos of their pleasure, Dean manages to push his chest to Cas' back and really dig into his neck. He kisses the hot flesh, tasting thin trickles of sweat, catching his moist breath as best as he can.

"Ohh…_oooh_…Dean…"

"That was good," Dean whispers. He lets off of Cas and gently slides his dick out of him, followed by a gush of cum that splatters onto the floor.

"Oh, Dean!" Cas grumbles when he sees the mess. "You should have…ah…never mind."

"Hm?" Dean plays stupid and walks out of the room and towards their bath. "Get dressed now, alright? We're meeting Crowley soon."

"Wait, what?" Cas perks up in surprise. He follows Dean out. "What did you say?"

Dean has gone into the bathroom and splashes some water onto his face. "We're gonna meet Crowley today."

"Your connectiton?" Cas asks. He has to swallow a tight bubble of fear that has just welled up in his throrat.

"Yeah, exactly."

"Oh, but, Dean…"

"What?" He pats his face dry and looks to Cas, whereupon seeing the anxiety he frowns. "What's wrong, babe?"

"I-I don't know," Cas sighs. "I'm so worried."

"I told ya, once you meet him you'll feel fine. This is gonna be a great job and we'll really clean up, okay? What did I tell you about trusting me?"

"Yes, of course," Cas agrees sadly. He lets Dean kiss him on the lips as he passes, but he doesn't kiss back. He's so worried.

* * *

"A park? A park during the day, with no disguises? Is this actually what you have proposed to him?"

"Yeah, and?"

Dean and Cas stroll through the bright and sunny grass, surrounded by people and laughter. Cas feels naked. He feels so exposed. "It's dangerous," he says softly, taking Dean's hand now for comfort.

"Nobody knows, baby. If we'd get caught by walking around, we'd get caught already, right?"

"I suppose…"

It's noon exactly and they've made it to the meeting location. One of three fountains in the park. It's full of sparkling water and bubbles constantly in the background. Cas squeezes Dean's fingers a bit harder now as the taller of them scans the surroundings. Then as they huddle together, awaiting their insider, a voice speaks softly behind them.

"Oh, you've brought the _boyfriend _I see."

Dean and Cas turn around to find a short man wearing a suit and a sassy smirk in the middle of heavy scruff. His hands are plopped into his pockets and he gazes at the couple with dark eyes.

"Yeah," says Dean. He acts pretty casual but Cas is very nervous. Something definitely seems off about this. "Cas, Crowley. Crowley, Cas."

"Mmmn," Crowley hums, thinning his lips as he looks Cas over. "The Bonnie to your Clyde, I suppose?"

"You could say that, yeah," Dean chuckles. He glances at Cas with happy eyes but the joy fades when he sees how upset he looks. Dean's thumb strokes the back of Cas' hand.

"Evidently he will be working the case as well, right?" Crowley asks.

"Yeah," says Dean. "_Right_?"

"Yes," Cas agrees nervously. "I will."

"Well then that's just perfect," says Crowley. "Two's better than one, eh?"

"Guess so, yeah," Dean agrees. "If the other is Cas then it's definitely better." He quickly leans over and pecks a kiss onto Cas' cheek.

"Oh, how precious," Crowley chuckles. He then brandishes a piece of paper from his pocket and hands it off to Dean. "This is the address. 3:13am on the nose the truck will arrive. Along the right side of the building you'll get a bit of shrubbery to wait it out it. When they get there, one of them is going to get out and unlock the bank then begin to bring in the loot. Wait that out until he's brought it all inside.

"See, I know these boys and they've got this one little weakness; he's going to bring back an empty palate after the last load of bucks. That's your golden opportunity, you could say, to get inside there. All you've got to do is make it in and then they'll lock up and go. It's perfect, really."

Cas looks at Dean uneasily, but greed is in Dean's eyes and it's blinding. "So they're just gonna walk out with everything in there? Unlocked?" he asks, wetting his lips.

"For a moment, just a moment. Have to act quick, now. But once they leave I'll have _my _boys roll in and grab the cash. Ahh, not before giving you your bit."

"And how much are we talkin'?"

"Half."

"Yeaah, awesome." Dean smiles real big and looks at Cas. "Half. Y'hear that? We're gonna clean up, babe."

"Right," Cas says sadly.

"Stop it, Cas. Just act normal, okay? Crowley's giving us a crazy amazing chance to do this, show just a little respect to him."

Cas leers at Crowley. "Thank you," he says stiffly.

"Oh, no need to thank me, darling," Crowley replies, eyes twinkling mischievously at Cas. "You're the ones helping me out. I'll be seeing you around then, eh? Toodles…"

He walks away, still smirking and with both hands in his pockets again. Cas follows him as he rounds the fountain and is suddenly out of sight, then he lurches at Dean and hugs him desperately. "This is a bad idea!"

"Stop it!" Dean yells. He pushes Cas off of him. "What's your fucking problem? Don't you see how _amazing _this is? It's a fucking goldmine. This is our big break. We've _dreamed _of this for years now."

Cas, looking hurt, stares at Dean with big sad eyes. He clings to himself. "You've dreamed of this," he says quietly.

"What?"

"_You've _dreamed of this. All of this…your life…our life. This is not the life I intended for myself. When my mother left me I knew it would be difficult, but I did not imagine it would be like this. I never wanted to live as a criminal, hiding from society." Tears begin to pour out of his blue wells now. His face turns bright red. "You pulled me into this."

"But, baby, _Cas_," Dean says, talking softly. The fire in his eyes has been put out. He tries to touch Cas but he backs away. "You didn't have to come with me. If you didn't wanna live like this, why didn't you say no? Why didn't you walk away?"

Cas sniffs. He closes his eyes and falls into Dean's arms, crying harder. "Because I love you," he whispers.

* * *

_"Theft?" Cas asked._

_"Yeah, you could call it that."_

_"You're stealing from these people."_

_"Technically, yep," Dean grinned a little as he thumbed through a messy stack of cash. "But it's no biggie."_

_"No biggie? How is it no biggie?"_

_Dean put his feet up on his desk and tossed the money to the side. He then folded his arms around the back of his head and smiled real big at Cas. "They don't need it anyway," he said._

_"How can you say that?"_

_"'Cause they got plenty. What's $40 here? $20 there? They don't even fuckin' miss it. People like us? We deserve it."_

_Cas looked down, kicking at the carpet. "We deserve to have normal jobs and be normal people."_

_"We are normal people. And this is, well, it's a job? Right? Sorta?"_

_"Not exactly."_

_"Hey, come on," Dean stood up now. He put his arms around Cas and held him tight. "You're too good for me, you know that?"_

_"No, I'm not," Cas insisted. He let his face fall into the crook of Dean's neck, where it nuzzled and kissed a few times. _

_"Mmhm. Sure you are," Dean said, petting the back of Cas' head. "Look, I'm just some bum who robs from people, you've just said that. But you have morals and character and all that shit."_

_Cas looked up at Dean. "Morals and character?"_

_"Yeah, am I right? You think stealing is wrong, you want to get married, stuff like that."_

_Cas blushed hard all of the sudden. "I never said I want to get married. D-Dean, we're just barely 18. And it isn't even legal for us."_

_"Heheh, I can tell what you're thinking," Dean chuckled. "So why? Why me? Why did you choose me? Even after hating what I do and all that."_

_"Because I love you," Cas sighed. "I love you more than I love myself, I suppose. I know there's good inside you."_

_Dean nodded. "Alright," he whispered, hugging Cas tightly still. "I don't get it, but alright. I love you, too, baby. I love you, too."_


	8. Born to Run

No sleep for Cas that night. Well, there's hardly a chance to snooze anyway since they need to be out and about by 2:30, but while Dean catches a few Zs, Cas just sits in bed beside him with the lamp on. His brain is buzzing, humming, fluttering with all sorts of painful thoughts. The dreams, first of all; he has constant premonitions that Dean is stepping in over his head. He hears a gunshot and he sees Dean on the floor, bleeding out.

_No, no_, Cas tells himself over and over. He's not thinking clearly, of course, but when he looks over and sees Dean sleeping so peacefully, he can't help but feel sad. The words Dean said earlier are in his thoughts, too. "_If you didn't wanna live like this, why didn't you say no?"_

Oh, sure, Cas can pretend. He can keep up the façade that he wasn't thinking and blindly followed Dean out of crazy young love or being misguided, but in the end it's impossible to avoid the truth. He didn't just fall in love with Dean, no…

_They were deep in the woods above the hideout, far from civilization and anybody that could hear them. Uncle Bobby said it was safe if you went far enough. They had been living together for about a year at this point, and for the majority of that time Dean was the one acting alone to bring home money from "jobs." _

_"You ever fired a gun?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head. They stood before a downed tree lined with empty beer cans. "Well time to learn."_

_"But, why?"_

_"'Cause you just gotta know, man. I can't have you palling around with me if you can't defend yourself."_

_"Defend myself from what?"_

_Dean sighed real loud. Not even giving Cas an answer, he whipped a pistol out from his shabby jacket and put it in Cas' hands. "Hold it like this," he said, setting Cas' fingers delicately around the cold metal. Cas didn't take to it very well and Dean quickly got frustrated. "Come on, how hard is it?"_

_"It's uncomfortable," Cas bleated._

_"Look, look. Just like this. Watch me, okay?" _

_He snatched the gun away one again and, like an expert marksman, held the gun out and fired a bullet straight through one of the cans. Cas retracted at the noise, instantly clapping his hands to his ears._

_"You didn't even look!" Dean griped. _

_"I-I tried."_

_"Ugh. What am I gonna do with you?"_

_"I don't know," Cas said with a tired sigh. _

_"I'll find some kinda job for you," Dean groaned. "This one just ain't cutting it."_

_"Dean, I'm 14. How are 14 year olds supposed to know how to fire a gun?"_

_"I know."_

_"Yes, but you're…" Cas' voice faded away at once. He got red in the face and looked down._

_"I'm what?" Dean asked. _

_Cas couldn't answer. _But you're broken_, he wanted to say. _You've been broken and the pieces are everywhere_._

_"You're different," Cas said quickly._

_"Yeah, but you like it."_

_Cas' cheeks turned even brighter now. He kicked at loose leaves on the ground, making a small rustling sound, and Dean came in closer to him. "Right? You like it?" He took a hand and held it under Cas' chin, trying to make the boy look up, but Cas resisted._

_"I'm not sure," Cas admitted timidly. Finally he looked at Dean and their eyes locked instantly. Blue to green and green to blue. _

_Behind his freckled face, Dean smirked. "Yeah, you like it," he said. Cas swallowed a tight lump in his throat. _

_"I'm worried about you," said Cas._

_"Huh? Why?" Dean's expression changed to surprised but his thumb remained on Cas' smooth chin._

_"Is this how you plan to live your life?"_

_"Yeah, definitely. Is that wrong?"_

_"It is, yes. It is wrong, Dean."_

_Then Dean let off Cas' face entirely and backed away. He thinned his lips. "Nobody said you had to stay, man. If you don't like it you can just leave, alright?"_

_Cas stood his ground for a moment, just thinking. His fingers went to the hem of his jacket, Dean's jacket to be precise, and tugged along the seam. _

_"Well?" Dean asked, holding his arms out to the side. "You gonna side with me or run like a faggot?"_

_"Run like a faggot?" Cas asked in a low tone._

_"Yeah, I dunno."_

_Just then, Cas smiled. He giggled softly to himself and then ran up to Dean. He ran straight into his arms and hugged him real tight. "I'm going to run like a faggot," he said happily. Dean, unsure of what to do, hugged him back. They hugged real tight._

_"Uhh," Dean stuttered. "So uh, what does this mean?"_

_Muffled by denim, Cas said, "I'll stay."_

_"Good," said Dean. _

_Cas peeked up at him, lifted on his toes and planted a kiss straight on Dean's nose, followed by a smirk. Dean couldn't help but return the smile. He smiled the took Cas' cheeks in both of his hands, pulling the boy in for a proper first kiss. Their lips met and sparks flew. _

_When they pulled away, Cas looked at Dean and said, "I'll stay because I love you." But on the inside he was thinking, _I'll stay because I can fix you.

And that's how the story always went. Cas so deeply in love with Dean. Cas cleaning up after Dean's messes. Cas doing all of the research and hard work for Dean's illegal schemes. Cas wanting to get married, but Dean always avoiding the subject.

Cas goes to the bathroom now and flicks on the light. He stares into the vanity and looks himself over. There are deep bags under his eyes, deeper than usual, and the blue globes above look positively grey. He runs a hand back through his hair and lets a long, low sigh leave his lips. This is the moment he realizes that his goal from day one hasn't worked out and it probably never will. Dean can't be fixed, he just broke Cas, too.

"Oh, Dean," Cas whispers to himself. He's terrified that this stupid job will destroy everything. He can't let Dean go through with it.

"Cas?" Dean's voice calls out, groggily, from the bed. Cas turns off the light in the bathroom and walks out.

"Sorry," says Cas.

"It's cool," Dean grunts, followed by a yawn he does nothing to prevent. "Why're you up?"

Cas comes to the bedside and sits down, touching Dean's legs through the covers with great delicacy. "I can't let you do this job," he says.

"'Course not," Dean smiles, crinkling the tired skin around his eyes. "_We're _doing it. Together."

"Um, no," says Cas. "I can't let either of us do this. It's entirely unsafe."

Suddenly Dean's expression fades. He frowns. He scowls, even. "This again?"

"Sorry, Dean. There are too many red flags."

Dean pulls the covers over his face and turns over away from Cas. "Then I'll do it alone."

"No!" Cas gasps. He starts shaking Dean's legs. "Don't! Dean! Please."

"Stop being a bitch!" Dean growls.

"Dean…"

"Sleep. One more hour. Then I'm going, okay?"

"Dean…"

"SLEEP!"

Dean says nothing else and Cas lays down beside him, plenty of room in between, once again getting no sleep.

* * *

The time comes and Dean gets up, gets dressed. He washes up in the bathroom and a groggy, unhappy Cas watches from the bed. He has the sheets up to his chin.

"You coming?" Dean asks, toothbrush in his mouth.

"No!" Cas gripes, shaking his head although Dean can't see.

"Bitch."

"Please don't call me a bitch. I'm watching out for you."

"Yeah well if I wanted an angel I'd pray for one, alright? Or just let you do the praying or whatever the fuck. You still do that?"

"Dean! Why are you so rude? And yes as a matter of fact, I do still pray."

Dean rolls his eyes. He comes out of the bathroom and starts to get dressed. "A lot of good that's doing, princess."

"Don't call me princess."

"Unf. Touchy." He lights a cigarette up and slides into his pants. Cas eyeballs him angrily. "So you're just gonna sit here and be a dick while I go and make the best fucking score of our entire career?"

Cas nods.

"Okay," says Dean. He buttons up a shirt and puts a leather jacket on. "Then adios, I guess."

Cas watches as Dean leaves. He sniffs real loud to himself, starting to cry. "Dean," he says softly, but Dean is already gone. He doesn't hear it at all.

So.

Fucking.

Helpless.

There has _got _to be something Cas can do. He can't possibly sit idly by as Dean goes out there facing God knows what.

So he acts.

He gets out of bed and goes to his planning room. The first thing he does is he takes the contact number that Crowley had given to them and calls it. The number has been disconnected. _Oh, _Cas thinks. _That's a very good sign._

Next he looks up the bank that is being moved. That checks out alright; it is a real bank and everything that Crowley has said seems to be legitimate. But who _is _Crowley? They were never given a first name and even if it wouldn't be real. Cas really wracks his brain thinking this over. He wonders what Dean's "connections" were and why he didn't hear about them before. And then it hits him.

"It's a sting," Cas says aloud. He gets up from his chair, staring very seriously as his face turns pale. "He's a cop!"

There's no time to waste; Cas has to get to that bank as soon as possible. Is there a chance that Dean hasn't started yet? It's 3:12 so he likely won't make it, but he _has _to try. How will he get there? Dean has the car.

"Ah!" Cas sighs briskly. He has to take a fucking _cab_. If he wasn't so damned worried about Dean he might feel silly taking one, but there's a passion burning in his heart and he needs to do whatever he can save Dean. He throws on a tan trench coat, complete with a pistol on the inside, to cover himself up and dashes out of the hideout.

_He'll go to jail_, Cas keeps thinking, over and over. As he rides in the taxi downtown he keeps thinking that. His palms are sweating. He must seem so sketchy to the cab driver (as anybody at 3am would) but he _simply doesn't care_.

Cas still has to think intelligently so he tells the cabbie that he's going to the strip mall just a block from the bank. Even though time is of the essence, he still needs to be careful. He pays the driver then jumps out. In the parking lot that he faces he sees the Impala. Well, at least Dean was careful about that.

Cas can't stop to think or smile, so he flutters down the street towards the bank. The armored car is parked in front but he doesn't see anybody around it. It's only a matter of minutes before the police show up and Dean is probably inside. He first spots the shrubs that Crowley mentioned and quickly scans them, unsuccessfully, for any signs of Dean.

According to Crowley, the person associated with the armored car would leave the bank unattended as he brought the last empty palate back to the vehicle. It seems odd. Are there police officers inside the armored car? Even so, where is the guy driving it?

Cas squats in the bushes and observes for a moment. It's well past the time for them to get the show on the road. Dean must already be inside, but why is the armored car empty? He expects patrol cars to show up, but a minute flies by and nothing happens. Normally the police would be there already.

It doesn't matter, though. Cas knows Dean is inside and maybe something is wrong. Well, something is definitely wrong. He needs to find out. This is a risk worth taking.

With his hand against his coat, holding the gun on the inside, he flees the bushes and swoops over to the side of the building. Inch by inch but by no means slowly, he slides around the wall and scoots to the entrance. The glass windows show an empty bank lobby. There are no signs of life within.

Heart beating with such intense vigor and adrenaline fueled by his love for Dean, Cas makes a move for it and tries the door. It's open. It gives way with ease and Cas just goes right inside. His feet step over the carpet silently and he can almost hear his breathing since it's _so _quiet inside. No voices, no movement. He wonders what's going on. For a brief, daunting moment he thinks Dean has betrayed him and the entire set up was a plot to get him hurt. That option is easily dismissed.

He takes a few more steps inside the bank, looking over his shoulder from time to time at the armored car. Still no sign of anybody anywhere. He walks around a glass cubicle wall, ultimately making his way to the back where the vaults will likely be. When he goes around one cream colored wall he suddenly sees a great row of safes. In the middle of the room is a couple of briefcases. And Dean. "Cas?" He calls out. "You came?"

"Yes," says Cas. He's so relieved to see Dean alright, but time is of the essence. "We need to leave, he says."

"Why?"

"This is a set up," Cas explains quickly. "Crowley is an undercover cop working to expose us. He must know who we are. There is nobody in that armored car. Dean, please." Cas walks up to Dean with great urgency and takes his arm, but Dean remains.

"That's stupid," he says. "There was a guy earlier."

"No, no, Dean. PLEASE!" Cas yells. His face turns red with upset. "Dean! We have to GO!"

"Let's just get this loot out of here and then we'll go with it, how about that?" Dean suggests with the usual smirk. He slides a briefcase over to Cas then takes two and starts to walk away.

"This is it?" Cas asks. "Three briefcases?"

"Babe, you realize how much scratch is in them?" Dean keeps walking and Cas has no choice but to follow. "Come on, let's just go. We're good. We've got it and we're fine."

"But, Dean! No…listen. Leave the money, there might be GPS in them."

Dean rolls his eyes. "It's not a police sting," he reassures Cas, looking back. but the dark haired man has fallen behind. He drops the briefcase with a loud bang and Dean scrunches up his forehead, still walking forward. "What?"

"_Bravo_," another voice says, followed by slow applause. Dean turns forward again and sees Crowley standing there.

"Oh," Dean gasps slightly. "Thought you wouldn't be here?"

"Why _bravo?_" Cas asks, his voice sharp as a razor.

"Because," Crowley begins. He smiles wickedly. "Because Dean here is a fairly intelligent specimen. Police sting? Oh, no. I'm no piggy."

"Then what?" Cas inquires with a glare so evil that it would scare anybody.

"Well, I'm just trying to make a quick buck."

"Yeah, a third or whatever we said," Dean nods. "Lemme just take the scratch to the car."

Dean starts walking but Crowley shakes his head. "I don't think so," he says. "Just leave the cash with me."

"Fuck no?" Dean grumps. "We got it for you. That was our deal."

Crowley laughs, almost giddy-like, and slowly brandishes a shiny revolver from his pocket. He holds it out to Dean and clicks his tongue. "Like I said. Just leave the cash with me."

"Oh yeah, like your little toys scare me," Dean says in a very arrogant display of disapproval. Still grasping the stash firmly with both hands, he keeps walking right past Crowley, but the sinister man stops him with the barrel of the gun right against his chest.

"Ah-ah," Crowley says. "Money goes to Daddy, and he certainly isn't afraid to put a few bullets in you."

Before Dean can throw a snappy, dangerous retort, Cas springs up in front of them and holds his briefcase out. "_Take the money_," he growls. "Leave Dean alone."

"Mm, I like you," says Crowley. He motions to Dean's hands with his chin. "But I'm afraid I need all three, darling."

Dean just glares.

"Dean, please. It's not worth it."

"Yeah, try me," Dean scoffs.

"Very well," says Crowley. "Last chance. Leave me the money or I'll fire a round."

Dean looks at his chest, the gun pressed against it. He narrows his eyes, inhales sharply then stares Crowley directly in the eyes. "You wouldn't. Cas got guns on him I'm sure, he'll blow your brains out if you touch me."

"Ahh, sorry. I'll count that as blowing that chance." Crowley grins. In an instant, he moves the gun away from Dean's body, aims it at Cas and fires a bullet.

POW

The shot rings out into the empty room like an atomic bomb taking out the entire world. Dean drops the briefcases instantly and darts to Cas, who has collapsed on the floor. He's bleeding out. Quickly.

"Works every time," Crowley hums happily to himself. He manages to juggle all three of the briefcases, smirks at Dean, then goes to leave the bank with a soft "Ta-_taa_!"

But of course Dean doesn't even notice this. The money means nothing now. He holds Cas in his arms and watches the blood slowly engorge his clothes.

"No, no, no," Dean mutters quickly, panicking. "Baby, no, no!"

"Dean…"

"Cas, no! You can't. Please. I-I'm sorry."

"Dean…"

"Baby, you can't. You_ can't_. I need you…I love you…"

"Dean…"

Dean kisses Cas' twitching lips over and over. "Cas, princess, no, no baby no."

His desperate pleas are useless. The life is quickly running out of his partner. "Please, God…"

"Dean…" Cas' voice is even quieter now. He tries to reach out to touch Dean but he is too weak. "Dean…"

Dean takes Cas' hand and entwines his fingers. He's shaking so much around the pale, cold hand. It rattles them both.

"Baby, no, come back to me."

"Dean…"

"Baby, _please_."

Tears fall down onto the trench coat and Dean's voice falls into a raspy, desperate whisper. "_Baby, no…I love you so much…don't leave me."_

A smile manages to creep across Cas' lips. "I love you, too," he mutters. His eyelids widen and start to relax. He stares into nothingness. "I'm sorry—I couldn't—fix you."

Dean squeezes the fingers so tight and hugs Cas close. The blood seeps out onto Dean's clothes as he comes in closer. "Cas," Dean whispers. "I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"It's okay," Cas coughs. "I still love you."

The body lightens. Dean can tell. He knows. It's over. It's all over. He whispers "I love you, too," to nobody. His fingers let go and he lays Cas back down on the floor. He lets his hand run across the coat and he feels the gun he brought. Why didn't Dean bring a gun? That was the stupidest thing he had…well, no. It wasn't. Not listening to Cas was the stupidest thing he had ever done. The entire time. He should have listened to Cas earlier. He should have listened to him about everything.

Dean takes the pistol from Cas' pocket and looks it over. He shakes his head slowly, smiling at how dumb the world is. A thin line of tongue runs between his lips and can't help but laugh.

"Fuck the world," he says. "I just want Cas."

He cocks the gun holds it to his temple. One final blast, filling the empty room, and he's free.

* * *

_Two old shoes walk down the aisle between many musty, crowded rows of seats. People sneeze and cough incessantly, chatting amongst themselves and shifting uncomfortably as the train trudges on its path. The shoes finally see an empty seat up ahead. They approach cautiously and turn to the person who sits against the window._

_"Is this…" _

_"Hello, Dean."_

_Dean smiles when he sees Cas sitting there. He joins him. "Hey," he says, relieved. "Where are we, man?"_

_"I'm not sure," Cas admits. He looks to Dean finally and also smiles. _

_"What just happened?" Dean asks, touching his own temple. "I've got a motherfucker of a headache."_

_"I'm still not sure," says Cas. He holds his hand out and gropes for Dean's. Their fingers lock. _

_"Where are we going?" Dean asks._

_"I don't know, puppy."_

_"Ah, fuck. This is messed up. I don't remember _anything_."_

_But as he says those words, it all comes back. Everything. The bank, the money, the set up, Crowley, the two gunshots. _

_"Oh my God," Dean says, immediately doubled over in grief. He hugs Cas and starts to cry. "Ohh, oh God, baby. I-I'm sorry."_

_"It's alright, Dean," Cas hums. He hugs Dean back and kisses him on the temple. "I forgive you."_

_"Fuck," Dean whines. "If I knew it was gonna end like this, I would've married you."_

_"It's alright. Really."_

_Dean moves back and looks Cas in the eyes. Big tears pour out from between the lids and Cas cries a little, too. "So where are we going?" Dean asks, sniffing. He takes both of Cas' hands in his. He looks down and sees wedding bands but doesn't even bother asking what that's all about. Everything is so confusing it's not worth it._

_"I said I'm not sure," Cas reiterates. He kisses Dean softly on the lips and smiles, blushing. "But I think it's better. It's better and it's still with you."_

_Dean nods. "Alright," he says. "I can deal with that."_

_They sit back in their seats and the train keeps going along the track. It rumbles and rattles, passing scenery until the windows are all just white. Dean inhales deep and smiles. It feels happy all over. Cas puts his head against his shoulder and starts laughing. Laughing like he did when he was a teenager. And they are teenagers again suddenly. They're young and in love and everything is perfect. Dean shakes his head and laughs. "Fuck the world."_

**the end**

[I'm so sorry]


End file.
